Solo una decision
by Solita-San
Summary: Llego su cumpleaños numero 18 para Jenn Frost (hija de Jack Frost y Tooth Fairy) en un momento importante para todos, pero algo oculto hay en esa fecha. Donde la decisión que ella tome cambiara la vida de todos.
1. La Fiesta Sorpresa

_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS & WILLIAM JOYCE RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? En esta ocasión le traigo finalmente les traigo la fic. Que sería luego de los 3 one-shots. Como el nombre lo dice todo depende de una decisión ya sabrán cual. Muchas Gracias por leer. Disfrútenlo.**_

"_**La Fiesta Sorpresa"**_

_**~ .Capitulo Uno. ~**_

Unos ojos grandes, delicados y brillantes, asomaron su mirada hacia un nuevo día. Aquellos ojos de singular color, mitad azul como el cielo y mitad violetas cristalinos, pertenecen a Jennifer Overland Frost, mejor conocida como Jenn.

Que era un día singular para ella ya que era 21 de noviembre y era su cumpleaños número 18.

Se estiro en su cama esperando como en todos sus cumpleaños anteriores, sus padres la asustaban despertándola con un gran beso en las mejillas, y muchos regalos. Pero esta vez no, ya que se despertó antes. Entonces ella se quedo dentro de su cama esperando su sorpresa haciéndose la dormida con un ojo abierto mirando hacia la puerta. Sin embargo nada sucedió, espero media hora luego de despertarse y ningún ruido se escucho de fuera de su puerta.

Eso hizo que sintiera un poco de tristeza, se sentó en su cama abrazándose las piernas mirando su habitación.

Su cuarto era una maravilla de la decoración invernal, tenía todas las paredes de color blanco con muchas escarchas de un intenso color zafiro en las mismas, que brillaban aun más con la claridad del sol que entraba por la ventana. Su cama era de roble con muchas decoraciones de escarchas formadas en la misma madera, en el respaldar estaba escrito su nombre en hermosas letras que el mismo Norte había tallado.

Suspiro rendida levantándose algo triste pero decidida a averiguar que estaba sucediendo. Se quito su pijama azul de rombos blancos colocándose su ropa, que era un buzo algo grande de azul cielo y sus puños, cuello y parte de la cintura eran de color dorado. Sus pantalones le llegaban hasta los tobillos unidos a sus tacos blancos por un gran moño que recorría su pierna hasta su rodilla atándolo en un delicado moño.

En su cintura un cinturón con una gran pluma que sobresalía de color azul con algo de verde. Aunque tenía un cabello muy largo de color blanco como la nieve, que llegaba a la cintura prefería atárselo con una trenza que terminaba en una cinta dorada con una pluma esmeralda.

Lo que si le encantaba era maquillarse, su ojo de color azul se pintaba un poco con un tono suave de celeste, el otro ojo lo pintaba con un poco de violeta muy claro, en sus labios se los pintaba siempre de un rojo carmesí que los hacía resaltar en su piel mínimamente pálida.

Como último detalle pero infaltable, se coloco su aro en su oreja izquierda, cuyo aro era de pluma más bien una combinación de tres plumas, una esmeralda en el centro con punta de color zafiro, y dos pequeñas doradas detrás. Amaba ese aro ya que era un regalo de su madre cuando cumplió 13 años.

Ya preparada salió de su cuarto mirando a los alrededores, pudo distinguir un pequeño brillo esmeralda que volaba hacia ella. Era la pequeña BabyTooth. Una de las tantas pequeñas haditas compañeras de su madre, pero ella era más especial porque ayudo a su padre cuando más lo necesitaba, y un poquito la sentía como una pequeña hermana porque sus ojos eran exactamente igual a los suyos.

La pequeña Hadita hizo ruiditos alborotando el silencio, dándole una caricia en su mejilla.

-Gracias pequeña, recordaste mi cumpleaños. –La tomo en sus manos frente a ella -Pero creo que eres la única, mis padres no fueron a felicitarme esta mañana.

Dijo con un dejo de tristeza que BabyTooth la acaricio mimosamente con su manita la punta de su nariz, que hizo volver la sonrisa a la joven.

-¿Quieres averiguar conmigo que ocurre? –La pequeña Hadita asintió y salió volando hacia el taller de Norte, que se encontraba lejos del cuarto de Jenn. -¡Oye espera!

Jenn la persiguió, por todo el pasillo hacia el Taller de Norte, ella vivía allí porque su abuelo, como pidió que le digiera, se quedara a vivir, porque para los Guardianes era el lugar donde más se juntaban, aunque también tiene una linda habitación en el Palacio de los Dientes. Pero iba allí cuando era más pequeña, pero sigue yendo cada tanto o cuando necesita hablar con su madre.

Finalmente luego de tanto correr, llego al taller pero no había ningún Yeti trabajando en los juguetes, todos los juguetes estaban como los había visto la noche anterior antes de irse a dormir, que le pareció muy extraño, ni siquiera había duendes llevando galletas o comiendo galletas. ¿Qué sucedía?

BabyTooth le grito desde el ascensor que llevaba al salón del Globo de la Fe para que subiera, Jenn fue hasta allá volando metiéndose en el mismo, subiendo el ascensor.

-Creo que me ocultas algo pequeña… -La miro al Hadita con una mirada suspicaz que recibió como respuesta una sonrisa nerviosa.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo todo se apago y unas antorchas se elevaron de mano de los Yetis.

-¡Sorpresa! –Gritaron todos los Guardianes al unisonó con sonrisas, reunidos con copas en sus manos.

Estaban todos reunidos, algunos duendes hacían música con los instrumentos, otros tenían regalos en sus manos, los Yetis tenían tortas de diferentes colores y una que otra galleta en bandejas e infaltable otros con chocolate caliente.

Jenn miro sonriente a BabyTooth.

-¿Con que no sabias nada?

Solo recibió una caricia en la mejilla por parte de la Hadita y fue a reunirse con sus hermanitas que también se encontraban allí. Todos se le acercaron a felicitarla. Primeramente fueron Jack y Tooth con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Creíste que nos olvidaríamos de tu cumpleaños? –Le dijo Jack con una sonrisa resaltando su dentadura blanca como la nieve.

-Casi me hacen sospecharlo –Sonrío Jenn.

-Mi pequeña –Tooth se acerco abrazándola lo más fuerte que pudo –Me pone tan feliz que ya tengas 18 años.

-¡Mama me estas asfixiando! –Dijo Jenn con dificultad por el apretado abrazo.

-Oh, lo siento –Le sonrió separándose, volviendo al lado de Jack -¿Jack porque no le das nuestro regalo? –Sugirió Tooth colocando una mano en el hombro de él.

-Está bien –Metió su mano en el bolsillo sacando una pequeña caja azul con un moño blanco que por su mano esparció involuntariamente un poco de escarcha que le daba un toque especial.-Feliz cumpleaños hija mía.

Jenn lo tomo ansiosa, desatando el delicado moño, que al abrirla se sorprendió al ver un hermoso relicario con forma de escarcha dorada, con rombos en su interior esmeraldas y zafiros. Que al abrirlo había una foto de todos los Guardianes junto a ella.

-¡Es hermoso! –Cerró su regalo con cuidado y se tiro abrazándolos a ambos fundiéndose en un hermoso abrazo familiar.

Norte sonrió viendo esa escena pero faltaba su regalo también.

-¡Ahora es mi turno! –Saco de una bolsa un hermoso buzo de color rojo. Aunque no sea el color preferido de Jenn siempre usaba los regalos de Norte pero solo cuando era Navidad.

-Gracias abuelo –Lo abrazo tomando su regalo sonriente.

Sandy se acerco a ella.

-¿Y tu Sandy?

Él le tendió una mediana bolsa dorada con mucha arena dorada en su interior, era ya un regalo de siempre por parte de Sandy, pero ella lo usaba para algo importante.

-Gracias Sandy –Lo abrazo sonriente

Norte sonriente haciendo una seña a los Yetis que acercaran el pastel para que la cumpleañera sople las velas.

Jenn se separo del abrazo admirando lo grande que era la torta, de tres pisos de diferentes colores, más exactamente los colores de cada Guardián: rojo, azul, dorado, verde, y gris.

-¿Lista para soplar la velas? –Pregunto Norte.

Ella solo sonrió acercándose a la torta soplando cada una de las velas sin dejar una prendida, con un poquito de ayuda de su padre que hizo un poco de viento con su cayado.

-¡Papa! –Lo miro con cara fea.

-Oigan no me miren. –Se hizo el inocente. Pero la cara de Jenn le hizo pensar una travesura. –Conejo fue quien me dijo que lo haga.

-¡¿Qué yo qué?! –Dijo Conejo completamente confundido.

-Ay papa se que Conejo no lo haría –Se acerco volando a Conejo quedando a su lado -Tu eres el único Guardián del Invierno que puede controlar el viento –Sonrío mirándolo desafiante tomándolo de la mano a su peludo amigo. Que el mismo Bunnymund solo sonrió con cara de triunfo.

Que hizo gruñir a Jack al ver la reacción de Jenn hacia Conejo, en cambio Tooth sonrió ante la situación haciendo gesto a Norte para evitar una confrontación.

-¡Que comience el Banquete!

Los Yetis acercaron una mesa grande, la misma que usaban para celebrar Navidad, pero ya estaba preparada con todos bocadillos arriba de ella.

Todos se sentaron a comer, tomando su lugar, Jack se sentó al lado de Tooth. Norte en la punta y en la otra punta Sandy. Enfrente de Jack y Tooth se sentaron Conejo y Jenn, que él aprovecho para decirle.

-¿Siempre te metes en problemas verdad Jenn? –Le pregunto Conejo a Jenn sonriéndole.

-Creo que ambos Conejito –Le sonrío pícaramente.

_**{Bueno esto ha sido el primer capítulo, es mas como una especie de presentación, para que sepan cómo es un poco Jenn, y se preguntaran que falta el regalo de Conejo, no se preocupen en el segundo será más especifico sobre ello, porque es un regalo especial. El próximo capítulo será el viernes que viene. Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Atte.: Solita-San}**_

**RESPUESTAS: **

_**Cleopatra VIII:**_ Gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado el primer capítulo. No es mucho pero se irá desarrollando la historia. Otra vez perdón por tanta incertidumbre. :D


	2. El Regalo de Conejo

_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS & WILLIAM JOYCE RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? En esta ocasión les traigo el segundo capítulo de la fic, como dije en el anterior este es mas especifico al regalito de Conejo para Jenn en su cumpleaños. Bueno sin preámbulos los dejo leer. Ah también muchas gracias a los que comentaron el primer capítulo, las Respuestas estarán al final, ahora sí. Muchas Gracias por leer y Disfrútenlo.**_

"_**El Regalo de Conejo"**_

_**~ .Capitulo Dos. ~**_

La cena transcurrió de manera muy tranquila, bueno casi, una que otra pelea de Conejo y Jack por un condimento, que rápidamente calmo Tooth, haciendo que Jack solo la mire a ella. Esa era la oportunidad de Conejo para hablar con Jenn.

-¿Oye Jenny, te gusto mi regalo? –La miro que estaba a su lado.

-¿Cuántas veces te dije que no me llames así? –Odiaba que le digiera Jenny sonaba tan de niña –Pero un momento… no me has dado ningún regalo. –Con toda la emoción de la situación anterior olvido que faltaba que su amigo le dé su regalo.

-Entonces será mejor irnos antes de que tu padre me mate por hablar durante mucho tiempo contigo. –le sonrío señalando la salida del salón con la cabeza. Ella solo le guiño el ojo sonriendo.

Conejo abrió un hoyo, no por debajo de la mesa porque la llevaría junto, sino un poco entre sus dos sillas. Rápidamente se deslizaron sobre las mismas, entrando juntos en el hoyo llegando fugazmente a la habitación de Jenn, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. A ella le encantaba viajar de esa forma aunque la primera vez grito mucho de miedo, que Conejo siempre le burlaba por eso, actualmente ya estaba acostumbrada.

Al llegar se sentía el frio de la habitación, a ella no le dañaba para nada, al contrario le agradaba demasiado, su cuerpo era de invierno como el de su padre, en cambio Conejo odiaba el frio, pero cuando estaba con ella lo soportaba tanto que ya casi ni le importaba. Hasta que se daba cuenta que su cola estaba congelada.

-¿Y bueno? ¿Dónde está mi regalo? –Se cruzo de brazos mirándolo, mientras él le copiaba la postura apoyado contra la puerta.

El solo sonrió volviendo a meterse en un hoyo regresando de nuevo pero no con las manos vacías sino con un huevo grande no más de 20 cm de alto, y de ancho unos 15 cm, era completamente hermoso que dejo muy maravillada a Jenn. Era de color azul intenso, con copos de nieve perfectamente dibujados, pero solo se encontraban desde el final del huevo hasta la mitad. Porque en la mitad superior se encontraba dos pares de letra J pero también invertida, estaban en cuatro partes que se unían con una especie de listón plateado en línea que tenia pequeñas piedras brillosas, unidos en una especie diamante en la punta del huevo, todo esa maravilla sostenido de una base plateada.

-Es hermoso –Le sonrío mirándolo acercándose lentamente, porque pensaba que si estaba más cerca lo rompería con un suspiro ya que se veía tan delicado.

-Y veras lo que significa si lo abres.

"_¿De verdad había más en ese huevo asombroso?"_ pensó Jenn mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo junto con Conejo que coloco delicadamente el huevo en el suelo, que apenas su base sintió el frio se abrió automáticamente dividiéndose en cuatro partes, con una pequeña canción que se escuchaba, que cuyo interior era de espejos pero reflejaba lo verde del centro, donde se podía distinguir una pequeña figura de un conejo y una pequeña niña pintando huevos de Pascua, los pequeñas miniaturas de huevos que corrían de un lado a otro mientras las dos figuras seguían pintando tomando uno y otro en un proceso continuo.

-¿Te gusta? –Le pregunto Conejo arrodillado en el suelo a su lado.

Jenn no salía de su asombro, era precioso, los colores tan brillantes y mágicos. Esas tiernas y pequeñas miniaturas de ellos mismos, de hace 12 años. Todo era completamente perfecto.

-Conejo es lo más lindo que me pudiste haber regalado. –Le sonrío tan feliz que hasta tenía los ojos cristalinos que no pudo resistirse a abrazarlo fuerte. Cuyo abrazo él respondió tiernamente. –Pero creo que recibiste una pequeña ayuda –Murmuro separándose un poco mirándolo suspicazmente. Aunque era el Conejo de la Pascua, las figuras que estaban en su interior pudieron haber sido realizados por alguien más.

-Digamos que Norte y sus Yetis me ayudaron solo un poquito, pero yo fui el de la idea –Le sonrío.

Ella solo volvió a abrazarlo.

-¡Muchas Gracias Amigo!

Él le abrazo fuerte aunque su interior le dolió mucho el "amigo" por parte de ella, aunque no entendió porque, pero no le dio demasiada importancia en ese momento.

Se separaron de su abrazo, ella cerró su regalo delicadamente, levantándose del suelo, colocándolo en el mueble donde estaba su espejo.

-Creo que será mejor volver o mi papi te matara –Le sonrío mirándolo a través del espejo.

Él acerco su pata de manera muy cortes, ella la tomo, Conejo abrió un hoyo regresando al mismo lugar que se habían ido anteriormente, pero decidieron quedarse debajo de la mesa espiando a Jack como se movía nerviosamente de un lado a otro. Ese movimiento incesante puede solo significar una cosa, los descubrió.

-Ash ¿Porque siempre se va con Conejo? –Se movía de un lado para otro mientras Tooth lo miraba sonriendo, junto con tres de sus Haditas que seguían el movimiento de Jack con sus cabezas.

-Creo que eres un padre muy celoso –Lo miro sabiendo que tenía razón pero Jack se volteo negándolo.

-No es cierto –La mirada de Tooth sonriente y no creyéndole lo que acababa de decir lo hizo cambiar de respuesta –Bueno si un poco pero… Pero sabes que tengo razón, más aun si Conejo es su amigo.

-¿Que tiene de malo que sean amigos? –Las Haditas asintieron hablando su idioma.

Jack solo movió sus hombros, la verdad ella tenía razón no había nada de malo, pero a veces le encantaba llevarle la contra. Pero esa no era la noche para eso. Sin embargo uso otras de sus tácticas.

-Sabes me alegra mucho que Jenn sea nuestra hija, porque no puede tener una madre más maravillosa. –Le dijo sonriéndole.

Esas hermosas palabras solo hicieron sonrojar a Tooth, acercándose a él.

-Eres un caso perdido Jack Frost –Dijo ella sin poder resistirse a besarlo tiernamente pero en mitad de su beso su hija los interrumpió tosiendo a propósito, que hizo separar abruptamente a ambos sonrojados. Aunque a Jack se le fue rápidamente al ver que estaba tomada de la mano con Conejo, solo lo fulmino con la mirada pero también voló por encima de ellos colocándose por detrás separándolos metiéndose entremedio de ambos, congelando un poco la espalda de Conejo a propósito.

-¡Oye que te pasa! –Le grito Conejo al sentir el frio.

-¡¿A ti que te pasa Canguro?! –Le grito Jack ambos mirándose con bronca.

-No de nuevo –Murmuro Tooth golpeando su frente.

Jenn solo se coloco al lado de su madre mirando cómo iba a comenzar otra pelea más de tantas, pero antes de que comenzara.

-¡Conejo ven aquí! –Grito Norte desde la otra punta del salón junto con Sandy.

Pero no le dio importancia, y Norte siguió insistiendo hasta que Conejo con una mueca obedeció y subió por el ascensor llegando al despacho de Norte.

-Que valga la pena Norte –Se cruzo de brazos molesto.

Las puertas del despacho se cerraron cuando también entro Sandy detrás de él, dejando a la familia en el salón.

-Lo sé, lo sé, sé que no es el momento para informar este tipo de cosas pero deben saberlo a llegado el momento. –Dijo Norte preocupado.

_**{Bueno esto ha sido el segundo capítulo, bueno verán que linda amistad tienen pero pronto subiré como empezaron esa amistad que será un one-shot que se llamara "Compañera de Pascua", bueno el viernes que viene subiré el tercer capítulo. ¡Muchas Gracias!**_

_**Atte.: Solita-San}**_

**RESPUESTAS: **

_**foreverbelieve17:**_¡Muchas Gracias por el apoyo! :D Y me alegra que te hayas sentido así.

_**valentinithah:**_ ¡Muchas Gracias! Y me alegra muchos saber que gracias a mi fic te ha comenzado a gustar la pareja JackxTooth :D

_**damelifrost:**_ ¡Gracias! Sigue leyendo y lo sabrás. Aunque creo que se respondió un poco en este capitulo. :D

_**Nefertari Queen:**_ ¡Muchas Gracias! Me encanto mucho tu opinión, y también gracias por los comentarios en los one-shots, creo que tu respuesta se respondió un poco en este capítulo. :D

_**xena sucrette:**_ ¿Te parece que tengo talento? Gracias es un gran halago. ¡Muchísimas Gracias por leer!

_**Cleopatra VIII:**_ ¡Gracias! Y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. :D

_**Richelieu1992:**_ ¡Gracias amigo! Eres un amor. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también. :D

_**Guest:**_ Jenn se vería de 18 años, pero Jack como creció dos años (o sea 19 o 20 años) al nacer su hija, más detallado está en mi one-shot de "El Nacimiento de Jennifer Overland Frost". ¡Muchas Gracias por comentar!


	3. Guardar Silencio

_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS & WILLIAM JOYCE RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? En esta ocasión les traigo el tercer capítulo de la fic, bueno ahora ha llegado el momento que se sepa el secreto de Jenn. Sin más preámbulos los dejo leer. Muchas Gracias por leer y Disfrútenlo.**_

"_**Guardar Silencio"**_

_**~ .Capitulo Tres. ~**_

-¿A qué te refieres con que llego el momento? –Pregunto Conejo con preocupación, mientras Sandy hacia signos de pregunta sobre su cabeza.

-¿Amigos nunca se han preguntado porque Jenn crece normalmente como cualquier persona? –Sandy miro a Conejo igual de confundido, nunca se les había pasado esa clase de pregunta por la cabeza, entonces Norte decidió proseguir. –Pues ella al ser hija de dos seres inmortales, es mitad inmortal y mitad humana.

-Pero, ¿por qué lo dices como si fuera algo malo? –Indago más Conejo algo había oculto en esas palabras.

-Verán ella al ser mitad de ambos mundos, no es nada completamente y por tal cosa debe decidir si quiere ser humana o inmortal.

-Pero obviamente decidirá ser inmortal como nosotros –Asintió Bunnymund con tono despreocupado al igual que Sandy que asentía.

-Sí pero hay un detalle, si decidí serlo el Hombre de la Luna le concederá el deseo de ser una Guardiana como nosotros pero para lograrlo tiene que pasar una prueba.

-¿Una prueba? ¿Qué clase de prueba?

-Ella debe tener algo muy especial, a que deba proteger, para que sea una Guardián. Donde vea Manny que vale la pena concederle ese honor.

-¿Y si no lo llega a tener? –Dijo Conejo no dudando de la capacidad de Jenn, pero a veces podría ocurrir.

Norte hizo un silencio que preocupo mucho a Bunnymund.

-Sera humana… para siempre. –Dijo Norte pesando cada palabra.

-Alto, alto, ¿estás diciendo que puedo perder a mi Jenn para siempre? –Dijo Conejo ya alterado. Pero las miradas intrigadas de Norte y Sandy por lo que acababa de decir, le hicieron dar cuenta lo que dijo. –Digo, digo, ¿Podríamos perder a Jenn para siempre?

El hombre de rojo solo asintió suspirando con tristeza.

-Acaso el Hombre de la Luna no te dijo de prepararla antes… para tomar una decisión tan importante. –Dijo Conejo moviendo sus brazos alterado y Sandy asintió preocupado.

-La fecha exacta es cuando ella tenga 18 años, a esa edad ya estará preparada. Esas fueron las órdenes de Manny.

-¿Pero y si no lo está, y termina siendo humana? –Ya no hablaba su voz empezaba a elevarse con enfado.

-Ella será humana como cualquier otra… sin poderes… sin ningún recuerdo alguno de su vida. Además por la edad que tiene ya no creerá en nosotros…

Las últimas palabras le hicieron daño Conejo, saber que pudiera existir la posibilidad de que ella lo olvidara para siempre le dolía en el alma, y sobre todo en el corazón.

Sandy hizo figuras sobre su cabeza con su arena tomando la forma de Jack y Tooth, junto con un signo de pregunta.

-Ellos no saben nada aun.

-¿Pero no serás tan insensible para decírselo ahora verdad?

-Lo mejor será primero decírselo a Jack y a Tooth a primera hora mañana.

Los otros dos Guardianes asintieron.

-¿Y tu como sabes todo esto amigo? –Pregunto Conejo curioso, no aclaro demasiado esa parte antes.

-¿Recuerdan cuando Jenn nació y Manny le concedió sus poderes?, bueno en ese momento hablo conmigo diciéndome todo esto. Fue difícil mantenerlo en secreto durante tanto tiempo. Aunque si se lo decimos mañana a Jack y Tooth, también debe ser a Jenn ya que desde mañana comienzan los tres días previos a la decisión.

-¡Tan solo tres días! ¿Por qué tan poco tiempo? –Dijo Conejo mas alterado aun ante tanta información junta, y nada positiva ciertamente.

-No lo sé realmente, pero será mejor que salgamos, los demás podrían empezar a sospechar. Ninguna palabra de esto a ninguno, sobre todo tu Conejo. –Lo señalo con su dedo.

Bunnymund asintió de mala gana. La verdad por una parte no estaba muy de acuerdo pero debía aceptarlo de todos modos. Por un lado quería decírselo cuanto antes a Jenn, de esa manera tenía más tiempo para prepararse, por otro lado no quería que supiera nunca, así nada malo ocurrirá.

Todos acordaron que mañana se les informaría a la familia, pero por ahora mantener silencio era lo mejor, antes de salir Sandy le hizo una seña a Norte, que su respuesta fue.

-Algo malo va a ocurrir lo presiento –Toco su panza preocupado.

Conejo no se dio cuenta de aquello porque estaba afuera esperándolos.

Salieron del despacho, que al bajar por el ascensor, vieron felices a Jack volando sin querer darle pastel a Jenn que lo perseguía, que igual que él podía volar. Tooth solo los miraba sonriendo sin intervenir esta vez, tranquilamente sentada en la mesa junto con sus hadas.

-¡Oigan déjenme un pedazo de pastel! –Grito Norte uniéndose a ellos seguido por Sandy.

En cambio Conejo se quedo a un costado, apoyado de brazos cruzados contra el pilar cerca de la chimenea, observando cómo Sandy junto con Jenn perseguían a Jack por el pastel, mientras Tooth y Norte se reían comiendo bocadillos que habían sobrado en la mesa.

Todos y cada uno de ellos eran su familia, aunque digamos que a Jack no lo acepto del todo al principio ahora ya lo era, a pesar de sus peleas y demás. Era su amigo. Pero al llegar Jenn a su vida se sintió más acompañado y menos solo en su Madriguera.

Siempre fue un Guardián solitario y con ella finalmente había encontrado una compañera, y sobre todo una amiga. Aunque a veces su corazón latía sin control cuando le sonreía. ¡¿Pero en que estaba pensando?! Ella es solo su amiga y además hija de Jack, nada más.

Mantener silencio con ella, su mejor amiga que le contaba todo, y ella hacía lo mismo con él iba a ser muy difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que si llegaba a perder a Jenn, la vida de todos no sería la misma sobre todo la de él.

_**{Bueno esto ha sido el segundo capítulo, bueno este el secreto que tenía guardado Norte sobre Jenn. En el próximo capítulo será más sobre Conejo que anda descubriendo un sentimiento raro hacia Jenn. Creo que ya sabrán cual es. El próximo capítulo será el viernes que bien. Muchas Gracias, y porfis dejen sus reviews así se que opinan si les gusto o no. Besos.**_

_**Atte.: Solita-San}**_

**RESPUESTAS: **

**chikyuukuma13:**Aquí hay más. Gracias por comentar. Espero que te guste. :D

**foreverbelieve17:**Perdón la tardanza, aquíestá el capitulo espero que te guste también. Muchas Gracias por los lindos comentarios. :D

**Richelieu1992: ¡**Gracias Richi! Ya me tome mi tiempo. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste. ¡Beso! :D

**Cleopatra VIII:**Ya se verá más en el próximo capítulo si hay algo más que amistad ;) Gracias por comentar siempre. :D

**xena sucrette:**¡Gracias! Ya está la continuación. ¡Espero que te guste! :**D**


	4. Sensaciones Extrañas

_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS & WILLIAM JOYCE RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? En esta ocasión les traigo el cuarto capítulo de la fic, bueno esta vez sigue el silencio. Pero digamos que a Conejo le ocurre una especie de sensaciones extrañas. Ya creo que saben cuáles son, sin más que decir los dejo leer. Muchas Gracias por leer y Disfrútenlo.**_

"_**Extrañas Sensaciones"**_

_**~ .Capitulo Cuatro. ~**_

Mientras Conejo seguía pensativo nunca se percato que Jenn se encontraba detrás de él. Y los juegos de perseguir a Jack, ya habían terminado hacia bastante tiempo.

-¿En qué piensas cangurito? –Paso sus manos por su espalda peluda pero rápidamente Conejo salto por el frio que le hizo sentir.

-¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?! –Grito el Conejo abrazándose a sí mismo por tanto frio, tanto que temblaba, aunque ella tenía la mitad del poder de Jack era igual de poderosa.

-Lo siento, a veces no controlo cuando hago eso. –Le sonrió guiñándole un ojo, sacándole la lengua.

-Pues deberías tener más cuidado... -Dijo él de manera seria acercándose más a la chimenea para quitarse aquel frio. Por la manera en que le había contestado, a Jenn le hizo dudar. Solo respondía así cuando ocurría algo.

-¿Estás bien? –Se acerco a él, no mucho porque la chimenea no le hacía bien, tuvo que aprenderlo por las malas cuando tenía 2 años.

Levemente acerco una mano acariciando el hombro de él que hizo que se le erizara levemente todo el pelo del cuerpo a Conejo, pero esta vez no era por frio era otra sensación diferente.

-Sí, no ocurre nada. –Dijo de manera convincente para ocultar dos cosas: la verdad y esa extraña sensación.

-Entonces... –Dijo Jenn colocando sus brazos detrás de sí – ¡Come pastel! –Le lanzo pastel en todo el hocico riéndose.

-¡La pagaras por eso! –Comenzó a perseguirla riéndose con pastel por todo su hocico.

Todo ese día fue maravilloso para todos hasta que llego la noche, mejor dicho la hora de dormir. Así que Sandy tuvo que irse más temprano. Debía dar dulces sueños a los niños, y a sus amigos también. Norte se fue a descansar al mismo tiempo, Tooth se fue también temprano estaba cansada pero debía hacer su revisión nocturna, Jack se fue a causar algunas al otro lado del mundo, pero sin antes acompañar a su amada. Dejando a Jenn con Conejo en la habitación de ella.

Él se encontraba sentado en la cama aun limpiándose algo de pastel que le quedo en sus bigotes, al terminar pudo observar como la cumpleañera de 18 años parecía una niña pequeña jugando con su regalo, mirando cada detalle del mágico obsequio.

-¿Esperas que haga un truco nuevo verdad? –Dijo sarcásticamente Conejo.

-Shh silencio, no me dejas oír la canción. –Los ojos de ella se encontraban puestos en el huevo mientras estaba acostada en el suelo y su mentón sobre sus puños, además movía sus piernas de un lado a otro.

Bunnymund suspiro mirándola, se veía tan hermosa con esa actitud aniñada, que a veces lo hacía enfurecer o reír. Ella era un conjunto de las actitudes de sus padres, aniñada y traviesa como su padre pero seria y muy cariñosa como su madre. Aun así ella tenía su propia actitud, terca y obstinada, era Jenn y lo hacía sentir tan bien cuando estaba a su lado. Momento, otra vez esos sensaciones extrañas. Rasco su cabeza sin entender, pero no importaba realmente solo debía asegurarse de que ella no se entere la verdad hasta mañana. Debía fingir mejor esta vez.

-¡Canguro de Pascua reacciona! –Aplaudió Jenn frente su rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? –Pregunto Conejo sobresaltado.

-Desde que saliste del despacho de Norte estas actuando raro. –Se cruzo de brazos mirándolo.

-No es cierto –Aunque le divertía pelearle, esta vez trataba de ocultar la verdad pareciendo despreocupado levantándose de la cama.

-¡Oh Vamos! Se cuando mientes pequeño saltarín. –Su mirada era muy desafiante y era algo que Conejo no podía evitar rendirse ante esa misma mirada y confesar todo.

Evito esa mirada dirigiéndose hacia la puerta tomando el picaporte pero Jenn lo detuvo tomando su pata con sus pequeñas manos que eran delicadas como las de su madre. Ese mínimo contacto hizo sentir a Conejo un pequeño calorcito recorrer todo su cuerpo, nunca había sentido alguna vez eso, que le hizo tener ganas de acariciar la mejilla de ella, para poder besar… ¡¿Conejo qué demonios estas pensando?! Se dijo para sí mismo, fugazmente separo su pata de las manos de ella.

-Sera mejor que vayas a dormir –Dijo dando dos pequeños golpes en el suelo abriéndose un hoyo y desapareció en el, dejando una pequeña flor violeta.

Corrió camino a su Madriguera sin entender porque ahora tenía sensaciones tan extrañas al estar con ella y pensamientos sin sentido alguno. Qué rayos pasaba por su mente, cuerpo y corazón. Al llegar respiro hondo mirando las luces de las flores en su Madriguera, ya era de noche y las flores tenían una luminosidad como pequeños faroles de colores brillantes. Camino hasta el lugar donde podía verse los huevos retirarse a sus destinos en Pascua.

Bostezo acostándose en el suave césped mirando el cielo suspirando, fue un día donde ocurrieron muchas cosas. El cumpleaños de Jenn, luego ese desagradable secreto, que provoco mantener silencio pero sobre todo que le ocurría es la única pregunta que tenía en su mente, trato de encontrar alguna pero no lo logro quedándose dormido.

Mientras tanto Jenn en su habitación suspiro arrodillándose tomando delicadamente aquella flor, que dejo su amigo Conejo, dejándole sin querer un poco de escarcha sobre la flor. Quería mucho a Conejo por eso se preocupaba mucho por su comportamiento tan extraño. Esperaba que no le ocurriera nada malo.

Se paro yendo lentamente hacia su cama recostándose confundida, miro la flor tratando de descifrar los pensamientos de su amigo, hasta quedarse dormida con la flor en sus manos.

_**{Bueno esto ha sido el cuarto capítulo. ¿Qué le sucederá a Conejo? Bueno como dije antes supongo que ya sabrán que le ocurre. En el siguiente capítulo viene lo más difícil, estará divido en dos capítulos, decirle todo a Jack y Tooth, eso sería la primera parte. También les quiero decir que subiré un One-shot sobre Jenn con su experiencia con la chimenea por si se lo preguntaron y también estará incluido porque Norte quiere que le diga abuelo. Bueno esto es todo. Muchas Gracias por todo. Cuídense. Besos.**_

_**Atte.: Solita-San}**_

**RESPUESTAS: **

**foreverbelieve17:** Ya termino la espera Mari. Muchas Gracias por leer y tienes razón en lo que dices. ;D Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Richelieu1992:** ¡Gracias Richi! Y digamos que algo pasara para hacer aun mas fuerte su amistad ;D

_PD: Te extraño mucho, odio no tener internet en netbook._

**ImaginationMai:** Me alegro que te guste :D Gracias por comentar y ya verás que ocurre ;D

**LADI JUPITER:** ¡Gracias por comentar! Y aquí está la continuación! :D Espero que te guste.


	5. La Verdad Revelada Primera Parte

_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS & WILLIAM JOYCE RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? En esta ocasión les traigo el quinto capítulo de la fic, bueno ha llegado el momento de la verdad. Pero la primera parte será para Jack y Tooth. Sin más que decir los dejo leer. Espero que lo disfruten. Muchas Gracias por leer.**_

"_**La Verdad Revelada"**_

_**Primera Parte**_

_**~ .Capitulo Cinco. ~**_

Jack Frost, ese era su nombre y era el encargado de llevar diversión a los niños de todo el mundo. Su vida de niño travieso ha cambiado un poco desde que recibió la noticia más hermosa que pudo haber tenido, el de ser padre. Sintió tanta felicidad casi igual a cuando lo nombraron como Guardián de la Infancia.

Aunque en apariencia parecía de tan solo veinte años. Interiormente era todo un hombre de familia. Por así decirlo, aunque siempre tiene sus momentos de niñez sobre todo con su hija o cuando está muy cerca de Conejo. Pero digamos que en esas situaciones actúa más como un padre celoso.

Pero lo que mas hace resaltar su centro son los niños, siempre quería llevarles diversión con sus infaltables peleas de bolas de nieve. Cuando Jenn era pequeña siempre lo acompañaba, él muy orgulloso les presentaba a los niños, a su niña especial, y los niños creían en ella también. Así que todos jugaban juntos. Hasta que Jenn creció y pasaba más tiempo con Conejo que con Jack.

Capaz esa manía que tenia Jack eran más celos de que su niña especial no pase tanto tiempo con él como antes, pero en el fondo muy en el fondo demasiado en el fondo sabía que estaba bien cuidada por el canguro de Pascua.

Como todas las noches, muy tarde había vuelto de realizar algunas tormentas yéndose a descansar a su habitación frente a la de su hija en el Taller de Norte. Pero sintió ruidos en la habitación de Jenn así que se atrevió a escuchar detrás de la puerta.

-Desde que saliste del despacho de Norte estas actuando raro. –Se escucho a Jenn.

-No es cierto –La voz de Conejo hice fruncir el seño a Jack, siempre estaba allí como todas las noches. Pero prefirió seguir escuchando, su hija tenía razón, los tres luego que se juntaron actuaban de manera diferente, como si algo les preocupara.

-¡Oh Vamos! Se cuando mientes pequeño saltarín. –El joven invernal tenía que admitirlo Jenn y Conejo se conocían muy bien como para engañarse.

Luego de esas palabras hubo un silencio que hizo que Jack se le hirviera la sangre, que demonios significaba ese silencio. Se sobresalto al ver que el picaporte se giraba rápidamente se alejo apoyándose a la pared haciéndose el distraído. Pero la puerta nunca se abrió así que siguió escuchando.

-Sera mejor que vayas a dormir –Se escucho decir a Conejo. Jack suspiro, imagino que el Canguro salió de la situación por alguno de sus túneles.

Bueno debes dejar de espiar solo son amigos y Conejo seguro oculta algo que mañana debería averiguar que es, pensó para sí mismo. Sin embargo su cansancio era más fuerte que su intriga, acaricio su cabello y entro a su habitación dejando su cayado a un lado de la cama tirándose sobre la cómoda cama dejándose llevar por los sueños que transmite su amigo Sandman.

Al día siguiente Jack despertó ya lleno de su característica energía. Se estiro bostezando mirando su linda habitación es tal cual a la de su hija solo que frente a su cama hay una bandera azul con el símbolo de los Guardianes grabado. Pero más arriba de esa bandera había un hermoso cuadro de los 5 Guardianes junto a Jenn, la misma foto que colocaron en el relicario.

Le encantaba despertarse y ver esa imagen de su amada familia. Basta de nostalgia es hora de divertirse se levanto tomando su cayado, saliendo de la habitación dirigiéndose a donde trabajan los Yetis, quería jugarles una broma. Prefiero no bajar y quedarse en el balcón frente al despacho de Norte, fijando su objetivo hasta que vio a uno de los Yetis pintar robots de rojo tranquilamente.

Sonrió lanzando un rayo con su cayado congelando todos esos robots que estaban tan bien alineados. Apenas vio eso el yeti le grito en su idioma porque costaba mucho trabajo quitar ese hielo sin dañar los juguetes. Jack no contuvo la risa mientras el Yeti lo maldecía en su idioma por como movía los brazos enojado.

Tanto alboroto se escucho hasta la habitación de Jenn que hizo que despertara, lo que apenas vio al abrir los ojos fue la flor violeta de Conejo en sus manos. Suspiro la verdad no quería mas pensar en eso, se levanto sin cambiarse ya se había quedado dormida con su ropa.

Así que fue a averiguar el alboroto de los Yetis, entonces vio riéndose sin parar a Jack mirando como el Yeti lo seguía insultando.

-¿Papa otra vez molestando a los Yetis? –Le pregunto mirando cómo se ría él chico de cabello blanco.

-Es que es tan divertido –Se volteo sonriéndole –Buenos días hija

-Buenos días –Lo saludo con la mano que tenia la flor.

Él solo miro la flor recordando lo que escucho la noche anterior. Recordándole que debía hablar con Conejo y averiguar que les habría dicho a él y a Sandy cuando se juntaron. Solo suspiro como respuesta.

-¿Papá iras a ver a mamá hoy? –Pregunto Jenn curiosa.

-Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo? –Pregunto Jack deseando saber si era algo por lo que paso ayer.

-No nada, es que quería hablar con ella. ¿Puedo ir contigo? –Dijo Jenn en tono despreocupado.

-Claro, ¿una carrera? –Le guiño un ojo. No quería preguntarle mucho.

-Por supuesto. –Jenn le sonrió con casi su sonrisa perfecta distorsionada igual a la de Jack.

Cuando era niña a Jack le encantaba cargar a Jenn hasta el Palacio pero ahora que creció prefería jugar carreras con ellas. Aunque siempre ganaba Jenn ya que tenía la misma velocidad que su madre lo que resultaba mucha ventaja sobre Jack.

-Entonces pongamos en posición –Dijo Jack sonriendo.

Volaron hasta la parte más alta fuera del Taller de Norte tomando posición, piernas atrás, manos adelante apoyadas en la nieve.

-Listos, preparados, ¡Ya! –Grito Jack y ambos salieron volando lo más rápido que podían.

Aunque ella no tenía alas parecía que si los tuviera con los movimientos que daba, dando giros completos sobre su eje.

-¡¿Crees que me ganaras Jenny?! –Le grito Jack señalándola con su cayado en la mano.

-¡No me llames Jenny! –Eso hizo que aumentara su velocidad ganándole por varios kilómetros a Jack.

Después de una extensa carrera donde obviamente gano Jenn, llegaron al Palacio de Tooth que se encontraba totalmente ocupada con sus minis hadas. Los otros dos se detuvieron posicionándose frente al Hada en una plataforma para observarla mejor, ambos agachados pero Jack tenía su cayado apoyado tiernamente contra su mejilla.

Algunas haditas se percataron de su presencia, pero Jenn colocaba un dedo sobre sus labios para sorprender a Tooth. La bella Hada de los Dientes solo tenía ojos en ese momento para su trabajo, tomando con felicidad cada diente recibido husmeando un poco el recuerdo guardado en el.

A Jack siempre le gustaba ir a verla mientras trabajaba porque demostraba todo su esfuerzo y belleza al hacerlo. En cuanto a Jenn cuando era niña le gustaba cooperar con las mini haditas ayudándolas a guardar los dientes, no pudieron evitar quedarse mirándola.

La pequeña BabyTooth los reconoció rápidamente, voló hacia ellos seguidos por muchas hadas que rodeaban a Jack, y otras rodeaban a Jenn, pero la mayoría hacia él. Entonces Tooth se percato de quien podría ser el único de causar tal alboroto en sus pequeñas hadas. Voló hacia donde estaba sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Jenn.

-Aun sigues siendo todo un rompe corazones –Le dijo Tooth sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Pero yo solo quiero tu corazón –Sonrió pícaramente atrayéndola con su cayado, donde las Haditas se dispersaron permitiéndole el paso. Donde el travieso Jack no se limito a dar un helado beso, pero muy cálido para ambos.

Todas las Haditas que presenciaban la escena suspiraron, completamente conmovidas por tan tierna escena. Tooth al oír eso rápidamente separo a Jack, se encontraba un poco, mejor dicho completamente avergonzada.

-¿Jack cuantas veces te he dicho que no lo hagas aquí? –No era que no le gustara solo que le daba mucha vergüenza que sus Haditas sean testigos de su amor.

-Digamos que unas diez mil veces, no espera, diez mil y un veces, y contando –Le sonrió muy pícaramente, le encantaba verla así de sonrojada. – ¿Te gustaría repetirlo? –Le murmuro.

-Sabes que no me negaría –Murmuro tiernamente Tooth.

Sin embargo antes de que se volvieran a besar esos dos tortolos, Jenn tosió a propósito alarmando a Tooth que rápidamente se separo de Jack aun mas sonrojada que antes.

-Hija estas aquí. –Sonrío nerviosa acariciando sus plumas de su cintura.

-Hola Ma. –Sonrío Jenn- No te preocupes. No vi nada –Murmuro guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Y a que vienen ambos? –Pregunto rápidamente tratando de evadir el tema.

-Pues yo solo vengo a visitarte, tú me dices siempre que te visite más seguido y pues aquí estoy, cumplo mis promesas. –Le dijo Jack de manera victoriosa guiñándole un ojo.

-Si lo sé cariño. –Le sonrió. – ¿Y tu Jenn?

-Pues necesito hablar contigo… -Jack las miraba- A solas… -Jack seguía allí- Cosas de chicas.

-Ah, entiendo será mejor que ayude a las Haditas vamos BabyTooth. –La pequeña Hadita hizo caso junto a sus hermanitas yendo a otra parte del Palacio.

-¿Que sucede pequeña? –Se acerco Tooth a su hija colocando su mano en su hombro.

-¿Podemos ir a mi habitación? –Le sugirió.

-Claro.

La habitación de Jenn se encontraba en el fondo del castillo, dentro de un gran árbol ahuecado. Por dentro parecía gigante, sus paredes eran todas brillantes de color violeta. Como rombos. La cama se encontraba en el centro con hermosas cortinas blancas sostenidas por caños de oro. La joven se sentó en su cama al lado de su madre.

-Pues dime que ocurre. –Dijo el Hada curiosa.

-Mama, ¿Cuándo notas a las personas con una actitud diferente a la habitual puede significar algo malo? –Estaba seguro de que era eso, pero su madre podría saber que ocultaba Conejo.

-Solo puede significar que te guarda un secreto o… -Dijo Tooth, pero siguió la oración en su mente, "o quizás llego un nuevo sentimiento al corazón de su amigo Conejo".

-¿O? –Dijo curiosa la niña.

-No nada. –Tooth pensó que era mejor no interferir, lo mejor es que ambos lo descubran por si solos, sobre todo Jenn, pero para estar segura. – ¿Te refieres a Conejo verdad?

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? –La miro algo sonrojada.

-Pues es muy obvio, el es tu mejor amigo. –Le sonrió.

-Si bueno, siento que me está ocultando algo, desde anoche que lo noto. Pero el me lo niega.

-Tranquila yo te averiguare de que se trata, ¿De acuerdo? –Le sonrío abrazándola por los hombros.

A Tooth desde que Conejo y Jenn empezaron a ser amigos, ella siempre le pidió que la cuidara. Aunque en el interior tenía el presentimiento que entre ellos habría algo más que amistad con el tiempo.

-¡Tooth! –Entro Jack sin aviso seguido de BabyTooth.

-¿Que sucede?

-Norte quiere que vayamos a hablar con él, dice que es de suma importancia.

-De acuerdo vayan yo me quedare aquí. –Dijo Jenn

-Volveremos pronto –Ambos salieron, pero al segundo Tooth regreso –Si quieres ir con Conejo ve, BabyTooth puede ocuparse. –Le dijo acariciándole la mejilla y la pequeña Hada afirmo sonriendo.

-Gracias Ma. –Le devolvió una sonrisa.

-¡Tooth vamos, tenemos que irnos! –Grito Jack.

Ella salió rápidamente yendo a la par de él. En dirección hacia el taller de Norte. Entonces Jenn tomo vuelo hacia otro destino, hacia la Madriguera de Conejo. Como estaba debajo de la Tierra y era de difícil acceso, Norte una Navidad le dio una esfera de nieve para que se transporte cuando ella quiera.

-¡A la Madriguera de Conejo! –Grito tirando la esfera parando en su destino. Aunque el aterrizaje no lo tenía planeado del todo al pegarse un poco el cuerpo contra el césped por suerte era suave.

Unos huevitos alrededor se asustaron pero luego subieron a su espalda saltando. Ya estaban acostumbrados a su presencia así que siempre querían jugar con ella.

Mientras tanto Tooth y Jack llegaban al taller de Norte donde el mismo los esperaba, dándoles una cálida bienvenida haciéndolos pasar a su despecho. Cerrando la puerta que provoco un poco de preocupación en Jack.

-¿Que sucede Norte? –Pregunto Tooth.

La mirada de Norte era seria.

-Es sobre Jenn, recuerdan que cuando nació… les dije que es mitad inmortal y mitad humana.

-Pues claro desde el principio nos informaste al respecto, pero ¿qué sucede ahora?

-Verán… ese mismo día el Hombre de la Luna me dio un plazo de tres días exactamente desde que ella cumpla los 18 años, para que ella decida que quiere ser, si humana o inmortal por siempre.

-¿Por siempre? ¿No puede ser mitad humana e inmortal como fue hasta ahora? –El tono de Jack era de mucha preocupación.

-No Jack, tiene que haber una decisión y tiene que ser pronto, antes de que terminen los tres días desde hoy.

-¿Pero que pasara con ella si elige alguna de las dos? –Tooth tomo la mano de Jack nerviosa el cual él respondió dándole un apretón.

-¿Qué tiene que elegir? Ella decidirá ser inmortal como nosotros. –Dijo Jack confiado ocultando su nerviosismo lo mejor que podía.

-No es tan sencillo Jack. Si ella decide ser inmortal el Hombre de la Luna tendrá que evaluar si tiene lo suficiente para convertirla en Guardiana. Pero chicos si no lo consigue será humana para siempre, sin recuerdo alguno de nosotros ni de su vida, lo peor es que no creerá en nosotros por la edad que tiene. –Las palabras le pesaron a Norte no le gustaba para nada ser el portador de malas noticias.

Tooth se tapo la boca sorprendida y dolida a la vez, agitada que no soporto tanta malas noticias de un momento a otro, abrió la puerta volando sin rumbo alguno, las lagrimas caían sobre sus pálidas mejillas ya que salió fuera del Taller siendo azotada por la el frio del Polo.

Jack apenas huyo su amada fue tras ella tratando ir lo más rápido posible que podía. Pero encontró al Hada llorando flotando en algún punto del Polo Norte. Se acerco a ella no soportando viéndola tan indefensa atrapada por los vientos tan helados.

Él se acerco abrazándola, refugiándola en sus brazos, aunque su cuerpo era frio, ella se sintió en el lugar más cálido posible.

-Amor todo estará bien, ¿te lo prometo si? – Dijo mientras la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte, aunque no sabía si realmente podrá cumplir esa promesa trato de ser fuerte por ella.

Ella se separo para mirarlo donde tenía los ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, él paso tiernamente sus dedos, secando sus lagrimas.

-No quiero perder a mi hija Jack, a nuestra hija –Lo tomo fuerte de su ropa.

-No la perderemos te lo prometo –La abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo conteniendo sus propias lagrimas dándole un pequeño beso en su cabeza. Seria fuerte por ambos nada ni nadie permitiría que se le quiten a su niña especial.

_**{Bueno esto ha sido el quinto capítulo. Quedo mucho más largo que lo habitual por eso lo dividí en dos partes. Se trato un poco de cómo es la vida de estos adorables Guardianes desde que llego Jenn. Bueno, el capitulo siguiente es la parte decisiva la verdad será revelada a Jenn. ¿Cómo reaccionara? ¿Ustedes que creen? Pero no se olviden que desde este capítulo empieza el día 1 antes de la decisión. Bueno sin más que decir. Muchas Gracias por leerlo. Besos.**_

_**Atte.: Solita-San}**_

**RESPUESTAS: **

_**foreverbelieve17:**_ Mari tranquila Jeje Ya subí la continuación y además ya se está subiendo el one-shot que prometí la semana pasada. ;D

_PD: Cuando te digo Mari siento como si hablara conmigo misma mi familia me dice igual Jajaja :D_

_**Cleopatra VIII:**_ No te preocupes, disfruta de tus vacaciones, y espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy.

_**LADI JUPITER:**_ Creo que tienes razón con el pobre de Jack, pero uno nunca sabe. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo de hoy.

_PD: No tengo tu dirección de Devian Art para ver tus dibujos :( Sino mándamela en contestación por mensaje privado._

_**ImaginationMai:**_ Bueno perdón la tardanza pero hoy subiré el one-shot, espero que te gusten ambos. :D Y si pobre Conejo que pasa por su cabeza últimamente Jaja.


	6. La Verdad Revelada Segunda Parte

_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS & WILLIAM JOYCE RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? En esta ocasión les traigo el sexto capítulo de la fic, y segunda parte del capítulo anterior, ha llegado el momento de la verdad para Jenn. Sin más que decir los dejo leer. Espero que lo disfruten. Muchas Gracias por leer.**_

"_**La Verdad Revelada"**_

_**Segunda Parte**_

_**~ .Capitulo Seis. ~**_

Mientras esos padres tristes se consolaban, uno al otro, muchos kilómetros lejos de allí, bajo tierra se encontraba su hija pintando huevos de Pascua apoyada en un pequeño montículo de tierra. Esperando que su amigo Conejo termine de revisar cada túnel que esté en condiciones.

El gran Pokka regreso encargándose de regar las flores sin darse cuenta aun de la presencia de Jenn. Que irónicamente no podía parar de pensar en ella. Ya que era el día de decir todo, Norte prefirió contárselo él a solas ya que era el responsable de ocultarlo durante tanto tiempo.

-Oye Conejo ¿donde dejaste los huevos que pinte el otro día? –Le pregunto Jenn, subiendo la mirada ya que él estaba sobre el montículo donde ella se había apoyado anteriormente.

Conejo se sobresalto ante la pregunta de Jenn, no esperaba que estuviera allí. ¿Por qué demonios no avisa cuando llega a verlo? Siempre hace lo mismo.

-¡Algún día me mataras del susto! –Le grito mirándola.

-Debes ser mas despierto colita de algodón. –Sonrío dejando su huevo recién pintado que correteo hacia otro lugar, pintado de azul. Voló hasta donde estaba Conejo, quedando a su lado.

-¿Oye y mis huevos? –Lo miro curiosa.

-Pues no sé, se habrán ido con sus amigos. –Siguió con su trabajo sin darle mayor importancia.

Mientras las flores al recibir un poco de agua se abrían dejando mas huevos que corrían a reunirse con sus compañeros. Jenn miraba sonriente la escena, nunca dejo de sorprenderle las flores de Conejo.

-¿Por qué nunca me dejas regar las flores? –Pregunto la adolescente mirándolo.

-Porque tú no sabes hacerlo correctamente, las flores necesitan la cantidad justa de agua para producir más huevos sino podrían ahogarse.

Ella solo frunció el seño.

-¿Estás diciendo que no soy capaz de hacerlo, señor perfecto? –Lo miro desafiante aun con su seño fruncido.

-Oh vamos no me mires así. Al menos te dejo pintar mis huevos que eso es una parte muy importante además lo haces excelente señorita perfecta –Le sonrío que hizo sonrojar a Jenn.

-Entonces si soy señorita perfecta, ¿me puedes dejar intentar regar aunque sea una flor? –Conejo se quedo pensando. –Por favor –Le rogo Jenn.

-De acuerdo pero ten cuidado. –Le dio su pequeña regadera.

Ella sonriente rego delicadamente la flor que al instante se abrió dejando un huevo nuevo de Pascua.

-No estuvo mal, puedes hacer otro.

Así estuvieron, de montículo a otro, las flores eran rociadas por el agua que les echaba Jenn tan bien como si lo hubiera hecho el propio Conejo.

Luego de un rato terminaron agotados sentándose en el césped.

-Nada mal cubito –Le sonrió Conejo.

-¿Recuerdas que soy la señorita perfecta? –Dijo Jenn de manera picara.

-Eres mi compañera de Pascua y siempre lo serás. –Le sonrió, mirándola muy tiernamente

-Es cierto, pero no soy tu compañera, soy tu mejor amiga que es un rango, digamos… mas superior –Ambos se rieron mirándose. Ella no se resistió a abrazarlo. Provocando un fuerte latir en el corazón de Conejo, casi sintiendo como si se le saliera del pecho y tenía una especie de falta de aire. Hasta que se percato que Jenn lo estaba abrazando demasiado fuerte

-¡Oye amiga me… ahogo! –Dijo con dificultad para respirar Conejo, que ya se encontraba de varios colores. Fugazmente ella lo soltó avergonzada riéndose.

-Ups… lo siento, es que a veces no mido mi propia fuerza –Sonrío avergonzada mientras él trataba de recuperar el aliento –Sera mejor que vuelva a casa ¿vienes conmigo? –Se paro estirándose un poco, hace mucho que estuvieron sentados.

-De acuerdo… pero sabes las reglas –Dijo aún agitado, acercándole una pata.

-Si –Tomo su pata acurrucándose a él tímidamente, y él no se resistió a tomarla por la cintura, supuestamente de ida a la Madriguera a otro lugar era más peligroso porque había más túneles. Entonces el tenia que abrazarla pero ahora para Conejo tenía otro significado podía tener cerca a su amad… ¡¿Qué estas pensando Conejo?!

Agito su cabeza quitando esos pensamientos.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto Jenn preocupada por el movimiento.

-Sí, sujétate fuerte. –Ella se acurruco mas a él, la verdad a ella le encantaba apoyarse en su suave pelaje, le daba seguridad.

El dio dos golpes en el suelo formando un hoyo, y ambos saltaron hacia el Taller de Norte, curiosamente dejando una flor roja, al cerrarse el hoyo.

Cuando se abrió el mismo en el Taller, ambos salieron riéndose ya que estaban algo mareados, fueron demasiadas vueltas. Se separaron apenas vieron a Jack con Tooth frente a ellos, pero el espíritu invernal no hizo ningún comentario, estaba serio igual que la bella Hada, Conejo entendió esas miradas y suspiro.

-Jenn necesitamos hablar contigo –Dijo Tooth finalmente con tono calmado para no hacer notar su dolor.

-¿No puede ser más tarde? Estoy algo cansada. –Se rasco un poco su cabeza suspirando.

-No Jenn, tiene que ser ahora –Dijo Jack completamente serio.

Ella solo suspiro cediendo y todos fueron al despacho de Norte, excepto Conejo que se quedo detrás de la puerta escuchando para verificar las reacciones de Jenn.

-¿Pues qué sucede? –Pregunto la adolescente apoyándose contra la puerta, en aspecto relajado.

Jack y Tooth miraron a Norte, que les contesto con un gesto asintiendo.

-Es hora… -Dijo de manera seria que intrigo mas a Jenn.

-Veras hija… es algo… delicado… -Comenzó diciendo Tooth suspirando pero no podía decírselo así que miro a Jack, si él podría hacerlo.

-¿Hija recuerdas cuando te contamos que eras mitad inmortal y mortal a la vez?

-Si lo recuerdo, ¿pero qué sucede con eso? –Jenn estaba intrigada, solo una vez mencionaron en toda su vida ahora volvían a ese tema.

-Pues hija al ser ambos, ahora a tu edad tienes que decidir si quieres ser mortal o inmortal completamente. –Dijo lentamente Jack.

-No entiendo, o sea ¿Tengo que decidir si quiero una cosa u otra?

-Si algo así –Asintió Jack frotando su frente algo nervioso.

-Pues claro que quiero ser inmortal como ustedes. –Sonrío ingenuamente la niña.

-Pero... hay una condición tienes que demostrar en tres días, de que podrías ser Guardiana para que El Hombre de la Luna te de ese honor de ser inmortal. Sino… -Dijo Tooth.

-¿Sino?

-Serás humana. –Dijo Jack serio. –Y nos olvidaras para siempre, además por ya tener 18 años no creerás en nosotros. –Cada palabra le dolía demasiado al Guardián de la Diversión.

-Alto, alto, pausa y retrocede. –Movía los brazos ya nerviosa –Estas diciéndome… ¿que podría perderlos para siempre?, pues claro que no quiero son mi familia. –Dijo más nerviosa y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus singulares ojos. -¿Por qué tengo que decidir? ¿Solo tengo tres días nada más?

Ninguno podía responderle y eso hizo enojar aun más a la chica.

-¡¿Porque me lo dicen ahora y no antes?! Tuvieron toda mi vida para decírmelo ¡¿Por qué justo ahora?! –Nadie le contesto, no soporto no recibir respuestas, y salió llorando de allí hacia su habitación.

No le dio tiempo a Jack o a Tooth de detenerla, que Conejo la siguió. Sabía que le dañaría tenía que estar con ella y consolarla. Llego y golpeo su puerta.

-¡Déjenme sola! –Grito llorando tirada en su cama.

-Ábreme Jenn soy yo –Dijo Conejo al otro lado de la puerta.

Se paro lentamente abriéndole la puerta dejándole ver como se le había corrido todo el maquillaje por las lágrimas, él se acerco a ella pasándole lentamente su pata por su rostro quitando un poco de ese maquillaje corrido, pero ella aparto su rostro.

-Solo pasa –Dijo seriamente y entonces él paso sentándose en la cama junto con ella, a su lado. -¿Tú lo sabías verdad? –Dijo Jenn seriamente con la mirada fija en sus pies colocándose su capucha que era de color dorado tapando su rostro.

-Acababa de enterarme ayer pequeña –Murmuro Conejo mirándola, odiaba verla tan destrozada. Lo único que quería era abrazarla.

-¿Eso es lo que me ocultabas verdad? –El solo respondió bajando la mirada -¡¿Por qué demonios me lo ocultaste?! –Estallo en llanto mirándolo completamente dolida –Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo y deberías habérmelo contado. –Conejo iba a contradecirla pero ella dijo. –Aunque te hayan pedido que no me lo digas.

-Como tu amigo no quería arruinar un día tan especial para ti como tu cumpleaños, además sabría como reaccionarias, que te haría daño y lo que menos quiero es eso. –Le dijo mirándola a los ojos acariciando su mejilla con su pata.

-Pues ya lo hiciste –Murmuro Jenn apartando su rostro de él –Déjame sola por favor.

Conejo hizo caso omiso a su petición desapareciendo debajo de un hoyo dejando su flor, ella miro esa flor llorando con aun más dolor, tirándose a su cama llorando contra su almohada que abrazaba con fuerza.

-Miren que tenemos aquí… a una niña traicionada por su mejor amigo y su familia que le ocultaron una gran verdad. –Una voz de un hombre se hizo escuchar. Jenn se asusto esa voz no la conocía.

La luz del sol que provenía de la ventana, comenzó a desaparecer solo quedando oscuridad absoluta como si fuera de noche, a Jenn le parecía extraño era pleno mediodía porque el sol se ocultaba.

Empezaba a tener miedo mas por esa voz que no reconocía ni tampoco de que parte de su habitación provenía.

-¿Quién eres? –Se sentó en su cama nerviosa mirando a todos lados quitando su capucha de la cabeza para mirar mejor.

-Perdona mi descortesía, mi nombre es Pitch Black. –De las sombras apareció un hombre delgado completamente pálido, de ojos dorados, de ropas negras sonriendo maliciosamente –Pero debo suponer que los Guardianes te habrán hablado sobre mí.

-Pero ellos te habían derrotaron –Dijo segura recordando las historias que le contaba su madre antes de ir a dormir.

-Eso es lo que creen, sabes al enterarme de tu nacimiento mi necesidad de vengarme se hizo aun más fuerte hacia Jack Frost. Pero luego pensé… que mejor que utilizar a su hija como peor venganza.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Veras Jenn, se que tienes que tomar una decisión antes de estos tres días ¿verdad?

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Pues todo el mundo lo sabe, menos tu claro. Todos te ocultaron la verdad, no creo que prefieras compartir tu inmortalidad con esa gente que llamas "familia". –Casi escupe la última palabra.

-Quiero ser inmortal, ellos me necesitan y yo a ellos, pero lo seré si paso una prueba.

-Pero si tienes la fuerza necesaria ¿y si no la tienes?, ¿qué te parece mejor ser humana? No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, tendrías una vida normal y relajada.

El parlamento de Pitch, aunque Jenn se resistía era demasiado realista y no quería pero en su interior quería ser solo humana, y no pensar nada de decisiones tontas.

-Además quizá no debería contártelo pero…

-¿Pero? –Pitch sonrío su plan estaba funcionando.

-Pues tus padres quieren que seas humana la verdad están cansados de ti, que digo cansados, están hartos de ti.

-No es cierto mis padres nunca dirían eso.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces esto que significa? –Las sombras negras se volvieran doradas formando una especie de imagen de Jack con Tooth abrazados.

-Sabes nunca debimos tener a Jenn, estoy harta de ella. –Dijo Jack de manera quejosa.

-Pues yo también, ojala decida ser humana así nos deshacemos de ella de una vez por todas. –Se escucho a Tooth acurrucándose más a Jack. –Y solo estaremos tú y yo, sin una chiquilla que interfiera. –Ambos sonrieron.

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en los ojos de la adolescente que observaba aquella escena.

-Tu supuesto abuelo y tu supuesto tío no creo que tengan diferente opinión. –Sonrió y las imágenes de Jack y Tooth desaparecieron formando las de Norte con Sandy en el despacho del primero.

-Jenn se ha convertido en una verdadera molestia, siempre rompiendo las cosas o arruinando los trabajos de los Yetis. –Dijo seriamente y Sandy asintió con expresión enojada.

Las lágrimas de Jenn estaban a punto de caer.

-Oh, tu mejor amigo también dijo algo. –Sonrío Pitch.

Apareció la imagen de Conejo regando sus flores.

-Ojala esa niña decida ser humana así no estorba con mis amados huevos. Es insoportable. Nunca debí aceptarla aquí. Más bien nunca debí aceptarla como mi amiga. Siempre será un estorbo para mi. –Dijo de manera gruñona.

Ese comentario le dolió en el alma a la niña que no podía parar de llorar. ¿Esa era su familia?

-Entonces, ¿Qué decides… Jenn? –Se escucho la voz triunfante de Pitch.

-Quiero… -Se quedo pensando, le daría lo que ellos querían, si tanto la destetaban o les parecía insoportable -¡Quiero ser humana! –Grito Jenn con completo dolor en su corazón.

-¡Hecho! –Rio triunfante Pitch, que resonó por toda la habitación.

La oscuridad envolvió a la joven, llevándola fuera de allí, dejando arena negra sobre la cama y parte de la habitación. Se había dejado envolver por el miedo y el dolor, donde la verdad estaba envuelta por la completa oscuridad.

_**{Bueno esto ha sido el sexto capítulo. Hizo su aparición el Rey de las Pesadillas en la historia. ¿Qué les pareció eso? ¿Cómo reaccionaran los Guardianes al no encontrarla? Saben que Pitch juega con las mentes, sobre todo con los miedos, pero por si no quedo claro el mayor miedo de Jenn es pensar que es insoportable para los demás o sentirse no querida, debido a un hecho que le ocurrió a los 15 años (que el one-shot de esta parte está en proceso) y eso uso Pitch en su contra. Otra cosa aparte, espero que se hayan dado cuenta de que cambie mi foto de perfil, y las portadas de la fic, es que estuve trabajando en el logo de la fic y un dibujo de Jenn, si quieres ver mejor el logo y a Jenn mi devianArt está en mi perfil. Dejen sus opiniones. Muchas Gracias por leer.**_

_**Atte.: Solita-San}**_

**RESPUESTAS: **

_**ImaginationMai:**_ Creo que Jenn se quedo de la misma manera, pero tiene carácter muy explosivo. Me alegra que te guste mi fic. Muchas Gracias por tus comentarios. :D

_**foreverbelieve17:**_ Nunca me ha pasado eso de los comentarios. :/ Y me llamo María Soledad, mi familia me dice Mari y mis amigos Sole, por eso también soy Solita-San (Además que amo los anime) ;D

_**LADI JUPITER:**_ Me alegro que te fascine, algo tarde la continuación pero aquí al fin. :D

_**m3l1z4:**_ Me alegro que te haya gustado. :D


	7. Consumida por La Oscuridad

_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS & WILLIAM JOYCE RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? En esta ocasión les traigo el séptimo capítulo de la fic. Esta vez mejor no les adelanto nada y los dejo leer. Quiero que se lleven algo de sorpresa. Muchas Gracias y Disfrútenlo.**_

"_**Consumida por la Oscuridad"**_

_**~ .Capitulo Siete. ~**_

-Conejo necesitamos hablar contigo –Dijo Jack junto con Tooth.

-¿Que sucede? –Conejo se encontraba algo cabizbajo contra el mural en el salón.

-Lo que nos conto Norte… era lo que le ocultabas a Jenn, ¿verdad? –Pregunto Tooth.

-Solo trataba de protegerla… un día más.

Los padres lo miraron comprendiendo que él siempre estaría para protegerla aun arriesgando su propia amistad con ella. Jack iba a decir unas palabras pero de repente un viento helado comenzó a brotar de la nada, hizo volar papeles por todo el salón, las velas se apagaron dejando algo de oscuridad, sin embargo aquel viento tenía un solo objetivo los guardianes.

Norte bajo de su despacho que fue alertado por un Yeti, bajo algo dificultado por la fuerte ventisca, con una espada en su mano.

-¡¿De dónde viene ese viento?! –Grito Jack, tratando de mirar pero era imposible.

La ventisca no estaba sola, tenia arena negra con ella, que no hacía posible mirar. Todos tapaban su rostro incluidos los duendes que se ocultaban y los Yetis trataban de observar, pero tampoco podían aunque estaban acostumbrados a cruzar en las ventiscas terribles del polo norte.

El viento se detuvo por un momento, donde la arena tomo la forma de una sombra negra, que cuyo aspecto era de alguien que los guardianes conocen bastante bien. Su risa malvada se escucho por toda la habitación, Jack iba a atacar cuando Norte lo detuvo.

-Es solo su figura, no es el verdadero. –Ya que sabía que era la misma que entro en su Taller hace unos años.

La sombra no estaba sola, a su lado se forma otra, de una chica que todos reconocieron de inmediato, era Jenn.

Tal como vino el viento una risa bastante conocida y odiada se escucho, pero igual un grito pero ese grito era de Jenn. El viento se llevo esa especie de arena negra desapareciendo las figuras.

-No… -Jack voló asustado a la habitación de Jenn seguido por los demás Guardianes.

Llegaron agitados a la habitación de Jenn. Pero la puerta estaba cerrada, Jack trato de golpearla con su cuerpo para poder abrirla pero era inútil.

-¡Jennifer Overland Frost abre la puerta! –Grito Jack del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Jenn.

No hubo respuesta en ningún momento, entonces Jack no tuvo más opción que congelar la perrilla de la puerta haciéndole una seña a Conejo que golpeo con su cuerpo, finalmente pudiendo abrir la puerta.

En cada uno estaba la esperanza de que Jenn se encontrara allí dentro, y nada de lo que paso antes sea cierto. Pero en vez de encontrar a Jenn, encontraron su habitación vacía pero con mucha arena negra esparcida por todo el lugar. Los Guardianes entraron en shock, eso podía significar solo una cosa. Pitch había regresado y secuestrado a Jenn.

Conejo golpeo la pared completamente frustrado debió haberse quedado con Jenn, hubiera evitado todo eso. Tooth tapo su boca consternada y abrazo a Jack refugiándose en sus brazos que le hervía la sangre del odio hacia Pitch, por meterse con su hija.

Nadie podía hablar era como romper el silencio a algo que era muy obvio. Un Yeti corrió a donde estaban todos los Guardianes y dijo algo en su idioma muy nervioso dirigiéndose a Norte.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, no te entiendo, dímelo más despacio.

El Yeti trato de tranquilizarse haciendo señas hacia el globo de la fe.

-Amigos, el Hombre de la Luna tiene algo que decirnos. –Dijo Norte serio mirando a los demás.

Al llegar al salón pudieron ver el intenso brillo de la luna. Capaz sabia donde estaba Jenn.

-Manny por favor ayúdanos, ¿donde se encuentra Jenn? –Dijo Norte mirando la Luna que instantáneamente respondió con su intenso brillo señalando un punto fijo, más bien dos, en el Globo de la Fe.

Jack voló, flotando sobre el globo, siguiendo el brillo mirando los dos puntos y sonrió.

-¡Es en Burguess! –Grito Jack con algo de esperanza.

-Rápido todos dentro. –Dijo Norte lanzando una esfera de nieve sin antes decir el lugar, todos se metieron rápidamente excepto Conejo que le hizo una seña a Norte.

-Sálvala si llegas primero –Dijo el hombre de rojo metiéndose en el portal mientras Conejo se metía en sus túneles corriendo lo más rápido que nunca corrió en toda su vida.

Tenía furia, bronca y mucha impotencia no permitiría que Pitch se meta con su Jenn. Su túnel termino en el bosque de Burguess donde claramente pudo ver a Jenn sobre el Lago congelado, el mismo que hizo morir y nacer a Jack, además de ser el lugar en el que fue designado un Guardián.

Corrió llegando hasta ella tomándola delicadamente en sus patas, corriéndole su flequillo, solo se encontraba desmayada.

-Jenn despierta ya estoy aquí para protegerte. –Dijo Conejo triste esperando que su amiga respondiera con un Conejito o algo por el estilo.

Claramente eso no sucedió, sin embargo otra cosa comenzó a ocurrir. Al tomar su mano noto que iba cambiando de su normal color pálido, estaba tornándose rosácea. Luego vio sus cabellos blancos como la nieve empezaron a tornarse castaños, muy oscuros, además de que su trenza desaparezca soltando sus largos cabellos, Conejo comenzó a asustarse cuando sus plumas comenzaron a desaparecer, hasta el color de su ropa estaba cambiando de color, a su normal azul a uno gastado casi negro desapareciendo su escarcha por completo.

Conejo solo podía observar no sabía cómo detener esa horrible transformación, dejo lentamente a Jenn en el suelo entonces ocurrió lo que nunca hubiera querido que pasara.

Ella abrió sus ojos, pero sus colores tan singulares y cristalinos, fueron desapareciendo lentamente hasta quedar negros tanto que apenas podía distinguirse sus pupilas, sus colores azules y violetas habían desaparecido por completo sin dejar rastro alguno de ellos.

-¿Jenn? –Dijo Conejo esperando una respuesta.

Pero ella se sentó en el hielo parándose lentamente algo mareada, tratando de tomar algo de equilibrio.

-¡Jenny te estoy hablando! –Dijo Conejo colocándose frente a ella, esperando alguna respuesta.

La adolescente mareada y confundida tomo algo de equilibrio caminando hacia su frente, con lo que llevo a atravesar a Conejo. La sensación para él fue la peor que pudo sentir, mucho peor a cuando los niños lo olvidaron por primera vez.

-Ya no me ve… ya no me ve. –Se acurruco Conejo con dolor, justo en ese momento llegaron los demás Guardianes ya que el portal los transporto al otro lado del bosque.

-¡¿Conejo donde está Jenn?! –Pregunto Jack desesperado y nervioso.

Él solo se volteo mirando a la chica desorientada que miraba a todos lados sin entender donde estaba. Pero Tooth y Jack dudaron, esa extraña no podía ser su hija, no tenia color.

-¿Qué sucede Guardianes? ¿Acaso no reconocen a su hija? –Todas las sombras oscurecieron el lugar, haciendo resonar la voz de Pitch entre las sombras como si les leyera la mente a ambos padres.

-¡¿Qué les hecho maldito?! –Grito Conejo enojado, buscándolo con la mirada, al igual que Jack que apretaba su cayado preparado para disparar.

-Solo darle lo que ella quería… Ser humana. –Todos miraron a Jenn –Disfruta de tu hija Jack.

Jack impotente lanzo un rayo congelado a donde provenía la voz de Pitch pero era inútil ya había desaparecido dejando ver la luz del sol mostrando a la adolescente aun confundida pasando el sendero hacia una casa.

Se escucho la risa triunfante de Pitch, entonces todos entendieron Jenn, su Jenn, su hija, su sobrina, su nieta y su amiga había desaparecido. Ahora existía una Jenn consumida por la oscuridad.

_**{Bueno esto ha sido el séptimo capítulo. Digamos que la venganza de Pitch es más hacia Jack, porque él lo venció anteriormente. Y que mejor usando su tesoro más preciado, su niña especial. Perdonen si está mal escrito en ciertas partes es que tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible que no me deja concentrarme mucho. Podría no haberlo subido pero no quería fallarles. Espero que les guste, y en serio mi perdones. Muchas Gracias por leer. El viernes que viene el octavo capítulo donde aparecerán mas personajes en la historia. Besos**_

_**Atte.: Solita-San}**_

**RESPUESTAS: **

_**foreverbelieve17:**_ Si me encanta el anime, mis favoritos son Sakura Card Captors, Mirai Nikki y Sailor Moon. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. :)

_**LADI JUPITER:**_ Gracias por tu apoyo y aquí esta la continuación espero que te guste también. :)

_**Richelieu1992**_: Gracias Mi Vida. :D Ahora está la continuación que ayer la querías leer. ;)

_**ImaginationMai:**_ Es cierto los deseos según como los expresas pueden ser un gran error. Y aquí esta la reacción de los pobres de Jack y Tooth. Espero que te haya gustado. :D

_**cleopatra VIII:**_ Genial espero tus comentarios! :D Si pobres de Jack y Tooth. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. :D


	8. Un Poco de Esperanza

_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS & WILLIAM JOYCE RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? En esta ocasión les traigo el octavo capítulo. En este capítulo hará la aparición especial un nuevo personaje pero ya conocido para ustedes. Mejor les dejo la intriga. Disfrútenlo y muchas gracias por sus comentarios son la fuerza que me dan para ponerle más esfuerzo y pasión a este FIC.**_

"_**Un Poco de Esperanza"**_

_**~ .Capitulo Ocho. ~**_

-¿Qué demonios le hizo a Jenn? –Pregunto Norte atónito mirando a la muchacha que trataba de caminar con un paso muy torpe.

-¡Esto no puede quedar así! –Grito Jack con furia.

Voló hacia donde estaba Jenn, que ya se encontraba por la mitad del sendero hacia una casa de un color rojo algo claro, que tenía muchos cercos pequeños a su alrededor. Jack se coloco frente a ella.

-¡Jenn debes verme soy tu padre! –Dijo furioso mirándola dirigirse hacia él.

La peor sensación del dolor de 300 años de soledad se unió en ese preciso instante en el que ella lo atravesó. Dejando al Guardián en shock, respirando agitado volteándose viendola seguir con su camino.

-Jenn… -Dijo en un suspiro.

Sin embargo no era el único que lo intento, Tooth y Conejo repetían la acción pero era ellos mismo resultado.

-Es inútil chicos no puede vernos. –Dijo Tooth ya dándose por vencida.

Dejaron tristes que siguiera su camino hasta la casa de cercos pequeños. Jenn abrió la puerta de los mismos, camino un poco mas, subiendo tres escalones con algo de dificultad, hasta ver una puerta negra, que golpeo muy nerviosa, esperando que alguien la pudiese ayudar.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando ver a un hombre alto de unos aparentes 30 años, de cabellos castaños algo corto de ojos grandes marrones, con sonrisa risueña de un niño de 10 años.

-¿Si? ¿Necesita algo? –Pregunto el hombre, curioso por esa chica.

-Disculpe…necesito… ayuda… no puedo recordar… quien soy… -Ni llego a terminar la oración que se desmayo, por suerte aquel hombre la sujeto a tiempo antes de que tocara el suelo.

-¿Señorita está bien? –Pregunto él sosteniéndola de la cintura.

-Amor el almuerzo está listo. –Una chica de aparente misma edad que él, de cabellos castaños más claros, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y unos nostálgicos ojos marrones, se quedo sorprendida al ver a esa chica desmayada en los brazos de su marido. -¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!

-No sé quién es, acaba de desmayarse ayúdame, y no pienses mal celosa. –Ella girando los ojos lo ayudo tomándola a del hombro derecho a la muchacha, mientras él la sostenía por el izquierdo. Ambos la llevaron por las escaleras, donde llegaron a la primera puerta que era una habitación que parecía ser de una niña, ya que era de puro color rosa, con unicornios en las paredes y muchos conejos y osos de peluches.

La dejaron suavemente en la pequeña cama, que igual que la habitación tenia sabanas rosas.

-¿Quien te dijo que era? –Dijo la mujer suspirando. Hacía mucho que no hacia tanto ejercicio.

-No me dijo, solo ha dicho que necesitaba ayuda, que no sabía quién era.

-Sera mejor que llame a la policía. Su familia debe estar buscándola. –Dijo la mujer yendo a hablar por teléfono que se encontraba en la planta baja de la casa.

Mientras tanto, Jack Frost entro a la casa, sabiendo de quien era exactamente, así que entro con pura confianza, busco por diferentes partes, voló subiendo las escaleras y vio al hombre mirando a la chica desmayada.

-¡Jamie! –Grito Frost sonriente.

-¿Jack que haces aquí? –Dijo Jamie sorprendido por la visita de Jack en su casa. Nunca entraba siempre estaba afuera con sus hijos los días de nieve.

-Escúchame bien, esa chica que está allí es Jenn, mi hija. ¿Recuerdas a Jenn, verdad? –Pregunto el espíritu.

-No… momento no sabía que tenías una hija. ¿Tienes una hija? ¿Desde cuándo?–Pregunto Jamie muy confundió

-Es una larga historia, pero mira Pitch la atrapo y ahora la convirtió en humana necesito que nos ayudes dejándola aquí un tiempo. ¿Puede ser?

-Pues claro que si, solo que resulta que…

-¡Tío Jack! –Se escucharon dos voces detrás de Jack, haciéndolo voltear.

-¡Pippa! ¡Jackson! ¿Qué hacen traviesos? –Le despeino el cabello a ambos niños que sonreían felices.

Ambos parecían tener 6 años cada uno, Pippa tenía cabellos castaños, largos hasta la cintura pero de forma recta, casi era la viva imagen de su tía Sophie cuando era niña con algo de la pequeña hermana de Jack en su vida pasada. Luego estaba Jackson que era de cabellos castaños muy revoltosos, ojos grandes como su padre pero nostálgicos igual que su madre. Y eran mellizos con Pippa.

-¿Vienes a jugar con nosotros? –Saltaban los niños emocionados.

-No pequeños esta vez no. –Se agacho quedando a la altura de ambos, que cambiaron su expresión a algo de tristeza. –Ey no se pongan así, tengo otros asuntos que resolver y luego jugamos ¿de acuerdo? –Toco las narices de ambos dejando escarcha que dejo brillos azules que hizo reír a los dos pequeños.

Sin embargo la niña miro su cama y dijo.

-Papa ¿quién es esa niña durmiendo en mi cama? –Pregunto mirando curiosa a la intrusa en su cama.

-Es la hija de Jack, solo que tuvo algunos inconvenientes y fue transformada en humana.

-¿Pero si es humana porque tiene el cabello blanco y muchas plumas de colores? –Dijo el niño mirándola.

Eso llamo la atención de Jack y Jamie.

-Momento, ¿ustedes pueden verla como realmente es? –Pregunto Jack algo sorprendido.

Asintieron los niños sonriendo, esa declaración de los pequeños, hizo iluminar por completo el rostro de Jack, hasta hizo la aparición de una sonrisa. Había esperanza de que Jenn volviera a la normalidad.

-¡¿Jamie con quien hablas?! –Regreso a la habitación la esposa de Jamie. –¿Se puede saber con quién hablan los tres?

-Jack Frost –Respondieron al unisonó.

-De acuerdo... –Sonrío la mujer sin percatarse de la presencia de Jack, porque no creía en él -Ya llame a la policía vendrá mas tarde para interrogarla y ver si pueden descubrir quien es. Vamos niños será mejor dejarla descansar que tienen que almorzar. Todos la siguieron incluido Jack.

Al cerrar la puerta un hoyo en la habitación se abrió en el suelo, saliendo un gran Conejo Pokka de su interior.

Él mismo miro a Jenn recostada en la cama, se aproximo lo más posible a la cama, quedando a su lado. Acerco delicadamente su pata al rostro de ella, acariciando suavemente su mejilla, con temor a que despertara.

-Jenn… -Murmuro Conejo con sus ojos volviéndose algo cristalinos, conteniendo su dolor.

En ese pequeño instante una línea de arena dorada hizo su entrada por la ventana, él se sorprendió que la arena de Sandy llegue en ese momento. Como si la misma lo identificara lo rodeo siguiendo su camino quedando sobre la cabeza de Jenn tomando forma.

La arena dorada tomo la forma de una pequeña niña de una larga trenza saltando pero no estaba sola, un gran Conejo estaba a su lado tomándola de la mano.

Conejo abrió grandes los ojos, era él y ella. El sueño no termino allí, un chico alto con un cayado tiro un rayo congelante hacia el conejo haciendo reír a la niña. Los dos comenzaron a pelear y llego una Hada metiéndose en el medio separándolos.

Luego aparece un gran hombre de barbas con un par de espadas, seguido por un hombrecito con los cabellos algo parados como si fueran un sol. Al reunirse con los demás dándose un gran abrazo familiar.

-Nos recuerda… -Dijo Conejo apareciendo una sonrisa en su deprimido rostro. La esperanza hizo su aparición en una situación que parecía sin solución.

-Ayúdenme… -Dijo Jenn entresueños recorriendo unas tristes lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

_**{Bueno esto ha sido el octavo capítulo. Aquí está la respuesta por si la llegaron a hacer de donde esta Sandy en todo esto. Tuvo un papel clave en este capítulo. Y nunca pierdan la esperanza en cuanto a que Jenn podría volver a su normalidad. Y como dije antes muchísimas gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios a todos. Tarde más de lo normal en subir el capitulo, perdonen. Bueno muchas gracias súper besos a todos.**_

_**Atte.: Solita-San}**_

**RESPUESTAS:**

**ImaginationMai: **Ese malo de Pitch siempre arruinando los planes. :P Nunca pierdas la esperanza en cuanto a Jenn. ;)

**foreverbelieve17: **Aquí la sigue, si el anterior capitulo fue muy triste. Pero a veces viene la esperanza. ;) Espero que te haya gustado también este. :D

**LADI JUPITER: **Perdona no pude votar, es que anduve ocupada este semana :( Y espero que te guste este capítulo. :D

**Richelieu1992: **Si mi vida se hizo humana :( Pero bueno no pierdas la esperanza ;)

**NUCICOxD: **Muchas Gracias me alentaron muchísimo tus palabras. :D ¡Y de verdad espero que te guste la fic según vaya avanzando! :D

**Aquazulrock: **Muchísimas Gracias y todo puede ser ;) No todo es difícil, y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también.

**Cleopatra VIII: **Gracias por comentar siempre. :D Y por suerte el dolor de cabeza ya no lo tengo esta vez. :D Y como dije en todos los comentarios o hay que perder la esperanza. :D


	9. Roles Familiares

_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS & WILLIAM JOYCE RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? En esta ocasión les traigo el noveno capítulo. Digamos que en este capítulo habrá una sorpresa mas, que creo ninguno de ustedes se espera. Sin más preámbulos les dejo la intriga. Espero que les guste y Muchas Gracias por leer.**_

"_**Roles Familiares"**_

_**~ .Capitulo Nueve. ~**_

La arena dorada comenzó a perder su color, volviéndose oscura y negra. En ese momento Conejo, al mirar a Jenn, pudo percatarse de que de sus ojos habían caído algunas lágrimas y seguían cayendo como si algo le doliera. Trato de tomarla por los hombros para despertarla y sacarla de alguna manera de esa pesadilla.

-¡Jenn despierta, vence tus miedos!

Aunque trato de sujetarla era inútil lo único que lograba era atravesarla. Suspiro pero no se rindió trato más con sus hombros, al final aunque sea intento secar sus lagrimas y en ese mínimo roce de su pata con la mejilla de ella.

Jenn abrió de repente los ojos pero eran de su color normal, aquel segundo a Conejo se le prendió la llama de la esperanza con más fuerza pero se apago apenas una especie de luz negra los volvió a oscurecer dejándolos otra vez con ese negro de oscuridad.

Ella se sentó en la cama despacio frotando un poco su cabello castaño atándoselo en un rodete sujeto con su propio cabello, que al correrse un mechón del mismo, de su rostro, provoco en Conejo un sonrojo intenso. Era cierto que no era más la Jenn que él conocía, aun así seguía siendo hermosa tanto que provocaba esas sensaciones tan extrañas y placenteras en el corazón de él.

"Bunnymund deja de pensar estupideces no es momento", pensó para si mismo.

Jenn prestaba atención a la decoración de la habitación mirando de un lado a otro, entonces pensó que aquel hombre que la atendió anteriormente debió haberla ayudado y dejado allí cuando se desmayo. Abrazo sus piernas suspirando apoyando su mentón sobre sus rodillas.

Conejo se sentó en la orilla de la cama observándola, acerco nuevamente su pata a ella tratando de acariciar su mejilla, que por sorpresa de ambos ella sintió un suave roce en su mejilla que hizo latir su corazón, acompañada de una extraña sensación de estar protegida. Cerró los ojos tratando de entender esa sensación, pero solo suspiro separando su rostro levantándose de la cama.

Él miro como salió de allí por la puerta dejándolo solo sin saberlo, se levanto de la cama suspirando defraudado de nuevo formando un hoyo en el suelo yéndose al Taller de Norte.

Al llegar se encontró con que Jack les informaba a los demás que consiguió hablar con Jamie y que sus hijos podían verla como tal era a Jenn, no como ellos la veían, completamente oscura.

-Entonces hay esperanza. –Dijo Tooth sonriente. –Pero, ¿alguien sabe porque ellos si pueden verla como es en realidad?

-Porque tienen inocencia, y la inocencia de los niños pueden ver cosas que los adultos ya no ven. La inocencia disipa cualquier oscuridad. –Dijo Norte, al ver llegar a Conejo. – ¿Conejo has tenido suerte?

-Solo sé que en los sueños si puede recordarnos hasta pidió ayuda entre sueños. –Todos se sorprendieron por eso. Excepto Sandy que también acababa de llegar hace un tiempo atrás.

-¿Sandy sabes qué significa? –Pregunto Norte.

Él solo formo unas letras en su cabeza: "Los sueños son lo que realmente deseamos", y sonrió.

-Pero tu arena de repente se volvió negra como la de Pitch. –Dijo Conejo y la expresión de Sandy de serenidad, cambio a enfado, estaba harto de que Pitch se metiera con sus amados sueños.

-Aun así tenemos la posibilidad de que ella vuelva a la normalidad.

-Pero eso de la decisión, ¿no influye? –Dijo Jack preocupado.

-Al contrario Jack, la decisión que ella tomo ahora fue influida no fue lo que su corazón realmente quería. Aun siguen vigentes los tres días.

-Pero aun tenemos un problema ¿Cómo hacemos que recuerde? –Pregunto Tooth.

-No se preocupen, déjenmelo a mí. ¡Dingle trae los prendedores! –Dijo Norte con un chasqueo de dedos.

Instantáneamente los duendes empezaron a corretear formándose en filas uno detrás de otro, dando pequeños golpes en el suelo como música. Todos los Guardianes miraron confundidos al baile de los duendes, pero más le llamaba la atención que algunos tenían pequeñas cajitas negras con la "G" grabada.

Su baile termino quedando 5 duendes frente a cada Guardián con su cajita negra, los cinco las abrieron al mismo tiempo dejando ver el brillo de cada prendedor.

-¿Y para qué sirve eso? –Pregunto Jack incrédulo.

-Pues observen. –Norte tomo su prendedor que tenía forma de un cuadrado pero en su centro tenía un árbol de navidad, se lo coloco en su camisa, y por arte de magia una luz roja empezó a surgir rodeándolo elevándolo un poco del suelo.

Los demás miraban asombrados su transformación. Hasta que empezó a descender lentamente desapareciendo la luz roja de su alrededor. Los demás se sorprendieron a ver a un Norte casi totalmente diferente, digamos que Norte ya tiene aspecto humano así que el cambio no era muy notorio en él.

-Ahora soy humano, solo que bueno demostrarlo conmigo primero creo que no fue buena idea, ¿quien sigue? –Dijo animadamente.

Sandy saltaba alegre, levantando la mano.

-Claro Sandy es tu turno.

El pequeño Guardián tomo su prendedor con forma de circulo dorado que en su centro tenia dibujado un aeroplano, un transporte donde a él le encantaba viajar. Se lo coloco en su ropa y arena dorada lo rodeo igual que a Norte, hasta que descendió esta vez el cambio si fue notorio.

Era un pequeño hombre de bajo estatura, aproximadamente unos 1.50 de altura, algo regordete de cabellos rubios delicadamente acomodados con gel. Sus ojos seguían siendo dorados, su piel rosácea con su nariz roja característica vestido con un elegante traje blanco con pequeñas rayas negras

Los demás tenían sus ojos abiertos bien grandes ante su transformación. Nunca lo imaginaron a Sandy tan elegante en su forma humana.

-Ten Sandy –Norte le tiro un block de notas. Que rápidamente el pequeño hombrecillo tomo escribiendo, "Me gusta mi nuevo estilo".

-¿Quién sigue? –Sugirió Norte sonriente.

Conejo le pellizco el brazo a Jack que lo hizo saltar al frente.

-¡Oye! –Protesto inmediatamente Jack.

-Jack es tu turno.

-Pero… yo no –Fulmino con la mirada a Conejo, pero una mano lo distrajo.

-Si quieres lo hacemos juntos amor –Le sonrió Tooth a Jack, que lo sostenía fuerte de la mano.

Él sonrió tomando su prendedor con su centro que era copo de nieve dentro de un hexágono azul y ella el suyo en forma de rombo violeta que su centro era un diente. Se colocaron ambos prendedores al mismo tiempo uno frente al otro, fueron elevados por luces verdes y azules combinadas. Que al descender lentamente ambos seguían con los ojos cerrados, Tooth abrió delicadamente sus ojos y vio a un Jack completamente diferente.

Su altura era igual, solo que su cabello era castaño oscuro, su piel rosácea vestido con una camisa marrón, pantalones de jean y zapatillas azules y hasta tenia puesto anteojos, parecía no más de 36 años. Tooth sonrió acariciando su mejilla que hizo que él abriera sus ojos celestes mirándola, ella también cambio más de lo normal su altura era mediana pero era una mujer de piel trigueña, ojos violetas, cabello negro con muchos rulos atados delicadamente en una coleta, con una musculosa blanca bajo una camisa a cuadros negra con verde.

-Estas hermosa… -Murmuro Jack que hizo sonrojar al Hada, que él la abrazo fuerte.

Norte sonrió triunfante, volviendo su mirada a Conejo.

-Es tu turno Bunny.

Conejo a regañadientes tomo su prendedor verde de forma de triangulo con su centro un huevo de pascua, colocándoselo en su cinturón de boomerangs, y la luz esmeralda lo rodeo haciéndolo elevar.

Cuando se disipo la luz pudo distinguirse que en vez de un gran conejo había un chico de unos aparentes 22 años, con una remera larga que le pasaba un poco la cintura, pantalones negro azulados hasta las rodillas. Sus cabellos eran castaños de rulos hasta los hombros.

Sus ojos esmeralda eran muy luminosos, sus cejas gruesas oscuras. Todos los guardianes lo miraron con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan mal estoy? –Pregunto Conejo, miro sus patas y no estaban, había manos, corrió tomando una bandeja que tenía un Yeti asustándose por su apariencia moviendo su rostro de un lado a otro. – Soy humano. –Dijo de la manera más traumada posible. –Un momento ¿por qué Jack es más grande que yo? ¡Soy un chiquillo!

-Conejo, si Jack no aparentara una edad mas madura, Jenn nunca crearía que es su padre.

-De acuerdo… –Le devolvió la bandeja al Yeti suspirando, no tenía muchas ganas de protestar.

-Entonces, ¿todos tienen sus roles listos?

Los demás lo miraron sin entender. Se notaba que Norte ya tenía todo fríamente calculado.

–De acuerdo, desde el principio, Tooth, Jack, ambos son sus padres de 36 años cada uno. –La pareja asintió aun tomados de la mano. -Sandy tu eres su tío de 38 años de edad hermano de Jack. –Sandy asintió levantando los pulgares. -Conejo tu serás...

-Hermano, hermano –Murmuraba Jack cruzándolo los dedos de su mano libre.

-Su mejor amigo de 22 años. –Jack bufo.

-¿Hubieras preferido que fuera tu hijo? –Le pregunto Tooth en voz baja.

-No, claro que no –Negó rápidamente.

-Pero ¿porque nos transformamos en humanos? –Pregunto Jack.

-Porque es la manera más creíble para Jenn de que somos su familia. ¿Ninguna pregunta más? –Todos negaron. –Muy bien ahora un último detalle sus nombres humanos. Jack tu mantendrás tu nombre, Tooth tu serás Anne Cher.

El Hada asintió.

-Sandy tú serás Sanderson Frost, Conejo tu Aester Bunnymund y yo seré Nicholas Frost. Por si llega a preguntar el nombre de cada uno. ¿De acuerdo? –Todos asintieron.

-Amigo ¿y nuestros poderes? –Pregunto Conejo.

-Estan inactivos mientras tengamos puestos los prendedores si no los quitamos volveremos a nuestra forma original. Bueno basta de charla es momento de entrar en acción, todos tómense de las manos.

-¿Para qué? –Pregunto Conejo asustado mientras todos se sostenían de las manos formando un círculo.

-¡A la casa de Jamie! –Grito Norte tirando una esfera de nieve en el suelo que abrió un portal que los trago a todos. Obviamente el grito de conejo retumbo por todo el Taller.

La familia de Jenn iba en camino a rescatarla.

_**{Bueno esto ha sido el noveno capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado la sorpresa, y para que entiendan mejor como es cada uno en su versión humana después de las respuestas aclarare con detalle el aspecto de cada uno. Muchísimas Gracias por leer. Y dejen sus Reviews con cualquier duda o comentario constructivo será muy bienvenido así podre mejorar. Nuevamente muchas Gracias y hasta el viernes que viene. Además tras leer la nota, pueden también dejarme en sus Reviews, que aspecto le gusto mas, o como se lo imaginan ustedes. Besos.**_

_**Atte.: Solita-San}**_

**RESPUESTAS:**

**foreverbelieve17: **Aquí la seguí espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por comentar siempre. :D

**ImaginationMai: **Gracias por tu comentario en la fic y en el one-shot. Si encontraran la forma de ayudar. Espero que te guste este capítulo. :D

**LADI JUPITER: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior espero que te guste este. Muchas Gracias. :D

**Richelieu1992: **Mi vida te confundiste de poner tu Review en el one-shot ;) Espero que te guste este. :D

Ah otra cosa capaz algunos Reviews que no respondí porque no aparecen aquí en donde están todos. Últimamente está pasando eso. :C Perdonen en serio.

**+NOTA:**

**Bueno aquí les aclarare como es cada personaje en su forma humana con un poco mas de detalle, para que sea más fácil de imaginar. Incluida Jenn porque capaz no deje muy en claro su aspecto. Comencemos.**

**+JENN FROST: **

**+Cabello: **De color castaño completamente oscuro llevando al color negro.

**+Ojos: **Negros como la noche, muy difícilmente pueden distinguirse sus pupilas.

**+Piel: **Rosácea llevando a pálida.

**+Ropa: **Buzo que antes era azul, ahora es negro azabache o desgastado, sus pantalones que eran marrones claritos, ahora son más oscuros mas de los que tiene Jack. Sus botas blancas siguen igual.

**+Inspiración: **Con Jenn me inspire más en la oscuridad, ya que al ser consumida por ella se transformo en todo lo contrario a lo que realmente es, obviamente perdiendo su color. Otra cosa, se preguntaran si esta consumida por la oscuridad no debería tener la piel pálida por completo. Bueno es que ella ya tenía la piel pálida y como es lo contrario es rosácea pero no mucho también es casi llevando al pálido.

**+AESTER BUNNYMUND:**

**+Cabello: **De color castaño oscuro, con rulos, largo hasta los hombros, con dos pequeñas trenzas en su nuca.

**+Ojos: **Verde esmeralda algo luminosos.

**+Piel: **Rosácea levemente clara.

**+Ropa:** Remera verde, levemente suelta, con cuello en V, con mangas largas pero arremangadas. Pantalones de Jean azul oscuro, hasta las rodillas, bien sueltos. Cinturón negro que de él está atado su tira donde coloca sus boomerangs con zapatillas grises.

**+Inspiración: **Pensar como seria Conejo de humano fue realmente muy divertido, me inspire en varios personajes de DreamWorks: Hiccup de "How To Train Your Dragon 1 y 2", Shrek en su versión humana de "Shrek 2", Guy de "The Croods" y Nod de "Epic" aunque no es de DreamWorks. Pero la base de la apariencia de Conejo seria Hiccup y Nod más en su ropa. Además lo imagine con un aspecto despreocupado y veraniego. Perfecto por su amado clima primavera y verano.

**+JACK FROST: **

**+Cabello: **Castaño el mismo tono que aparece en la película, y corto de la misma forma.

**+Ojos: **Celestes o Azul cielo. Usa anteojos de marco negro.

**+Piel: **Rosácea clara.

**+Ropa: **Camisa marrón algo grande, pantalones de jeans azul oscuro. Zapatillas azules.

**+Inspiración: **Para Jack no fue muy difícil, basándome más en una versión un poco mas adulta de la que apareció en la película, aunque en el original el tiene ojos marrones no celestes, decidí que cada guardián tiene el color de ojos original porque esa es su esencia. Además un poquito en su apariencia me inspire en un amigo mío que me hace acordar a él.

**+ANNE CHER (TOOTH):**

**+Cabello: **Negro azabache con un par de mechas verdes, igual que Jenn, en su flequillo. Sujeto con una coleta verde. Largo solo hasta los hombros. Su cabello es enrulado.

**+Ojos: **Violetas claros, delineadas delicadamente con violeta y un poco de maquillaje sobre sus parpados del mismo color.

**+Piel: **Trigueña.

**+Ropa: **Musculosa blanca bajo una camisa a cuadros, de tonos negros y verdes, siempre suelta. Pantalones negros, en su mano derecha varias pulseras doradas y zapatillas blancas.

**+Inspiración: **En ella fue más difícil, pero me inspire mas en sus colores, y en su peinado me inspiro un poco la Reina Tara de **"Epic"**, porque no se pero ella me recuerda a Tooth. En cuanto la piel es trigueña porque no veo a Tooth con piel muy rosácea, pálida o oscura. La veo más intermedio.

**+SANDERSON FROST (SANDY):**

**+Cabello: **Rubio, arreglados con gel para darle más sofisticación.

**+Ojos: **Dorados.

**+Piel: **Rosácea.

**+Ropa: **Un traje a medida, de color blanco con pequeñas rayas negras. Solo el saco y pantalones, de camisa, blancos. Zapatos negros.

**+Inspiración: **En Sandy fue más inspirarme en los dibujos de muchos artistas que siempre veía que lo imaginaban muy elegante. Y creo que no están errados, Además para mí el será como esos tíos que siempre te ayudaran y serán tus cómplices. Otra cosa él tampoco puede hablar por eso Norte le da un Block de Notas. Todos mis créditos a **Nefertari Queen** que ella puso esa idea, de que Sandy hablara con un block de notas, en su fic **"Guardián de la Diversión"** que se las recomiendo.

**+NICHOLAS FROST (NORTE):**

**+Cabello: **Blanco canoso.

**+Ojos: **Celeste o Azul cielo.

**+Piel: **Rosácea.

**+Ropa: **La misma de siempre.

**+Inspiración: **En Norte creí que ya como se muestra es su apariencia humana y mágica a la vez. No sufrió muchos cambios al ser Guardián como sus compañeros. Eso sí como todos al transformarse sus poderes están inactivos.


	10. Conociendo A Los Frost

_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS & WILLIAM JOYCE RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? En esta ocasión les traigo el decimo capítulo. Que aquí será el primer encuentro de Jenn con toda su familia en sus formas humanas. Muchas Gracias por leer. Disfrútenlo.**_

"_**Conociendo a Los Frost"**_

_**~ .Capitulo Diez. ~**_

Ya en Burguess Jenn bajaba las escaleras lentamente pensando en esa rara sensación que sufrió anteriormente, encontrándose con los dos niños Bennett apoyados en el pasamano de la escalera. Ese singular par la miraban sonrientes o como admirándola con tan solo verla.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Pregunto Jenn extrañada que se detuvo en el final de la escalera mirándolos.

Pero los niños no llegaron a responder que fueron interrumpidos por su mamá.

-Pippa, Jackson, no molesten a la chica. –Los pequeños salieron corriendo riéndose. –Lo siento, es que actúan extraños con gente nueva. Y dime ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor, si se podría decir de alguna manera… aunque… sigo sin poder recordar nada. –Suspiro angustiada.

-No te preocupes la policía acaba de llegar y tomara tus datos para ver si pueden encontrar a tu familia. Seguro te estarán buscando de manera desesperada.

-Oh, muchas gracias… -Se quedo callada porque no estaba segura de decirle señora.

-Dime Piper y no tienes porque agradecer. –Jenn solo asintió –Bueno ven te guio a la cocina. –La guio hasta la misma donde se encontraban dos policías con sus uniformes y uno tenía un bolígrafo con un block de notas.

En ese instante, fuera de la casa de Jamie, el portal mágico se abría en el sendero cerca del lago y de la casa de Jamie. Donde todos cayeron golpeándose un poco.

-Auch mi tras… -Dijo Conejo interrumpido por Tooth.

-Rápido chicos debemos llegar a la casa de Jamie pronto. –Dijo Tooth corriendo junto con Jack y Sandy.

-Oye amigo debes tener mejor planificados los aterrizajes. –Exclamo Conejo a Norte con dolor en sus zonas bajas. Siguiendo a los demás hacia la casa.

De nuevo en la cocina Jamie también se encontraba allí apoyado contra la alacena pero en eso tocan el timbre de la puerta. Mientras los policías comenzaban a interrogar a Jenn.

-Iré a ver quién es. –Dijo rápidamente él, ya que Piper que amago a ir.

Al abrir la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-Sí, ¿puedo ayudarles?

-Jamie soy yo Jack –Sonrió el hombre de cabello castaños y ojos azules ocultados por unos lentes, que detrás se encontraban más personas desconocidas para Jamie así que no le creyó.

-¿Jack cuanto? –Obviamente no le creyó debido a que toco timbre y no entro de improviso en la casa como hacia siempre.

-Pues Jack Frost, ¿quién más? –Decía ya algo nervioso.

-Jack el prendedor. –Dijo Norte era la única manera de probar que Jack no estaba mintiendo.

Jack asintió quitándose por un momento su prendedor y una luz azul lo rodeo pero esta vez la transformación duro casi en un instante dejando ver al guardián que Jamie conocía.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Jack porque estabas así? –Dijo Jamie completamente asombrado.

-Norte tuvo la idea alocada de convertirnos en humanos para tratar de que Jenn crea que somos su verdadera familia.

-Bueno si tiene sentido… -Norte asintió sonriente. –Entonces, ¿todos son los Guardianes? –Cuya respuesta de los demás fue asentir. –Entonces será mejor que traiga a la policía y decirle que ya encontré a su familia, esperen aquí, mientras pasen a la sala.

Jamie regreso rápidamente a la cocina donde estaban los dos policías anotando detenidamente lo que decía Jenn. Él llego justo cuando los dos uniformados ya estaban por retirarse.

-Eh señores, no se preocupen ya encontré a su familia resulto ser muy chistoso… Mmm… -Jamie se comenzó a poner nervioso y rascaba su nuca pensando una idea rápida –Resulta que ella es hija de un primo lejano mío. Y acaban de llegar y me preguntaron si ella estaba aquí, ¿verdad que es chistoso? –Los policías lo miraron seriamente –No, no lo es, muchas gracias por su cooperación.

-Aun así quisiéramos conocer a la familia de su primo para estar seguros.

-Pues claro vengan por aquí. –Los guio a la sala donde estaban los demás.

Mientras tanto los Guardianes estaban algo nerviosos Jack con su forma otra vez de humano que junto con Tooth estaban sentados en el sofá, Norte y Sandy en los dos sillones sobrantes y Conejo que estaba aun más nervioso, sin poder detener su pie, se encontraba apoyado contra las escaleras.

Cuando vieron salir de una puerta a esos dos policías, para hablar con ellos se asustaron aun más parándose inmediatamente. No calcularon eso en sus planes pero Norte si lo tenía ya todo absolutamente planeado.

-Policías Smith y Less –Le dijo el primer policía estrechándole la mano a Jack.

-Un gusto.

-Igualmente. Cuéntenos que ocurrió, ¿ella se fugo de su hogar o que sucedió?

-Señores lo que ocurrió fue que estamos en pleno planeamiento de la mudanza y Jenn nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ello así que deicidio fugarse a penas llegamos aquí. La buscamos desesperados por todos lados y no la encontramos así que vinimos a ver a nuestro querido pariente Jamie por si la había visto. –Sonrió serenamente Norte que parecía que convenció bastante a los dos policías.

-De acuerdo, creo que nuestro trabajo está hecho aquí. Aquí tienen dos tarjetas con número de un psicólogo y un doctor para ayudar con su falta de memoria.

-Muchas gracias, ya Jamie nos ha informado al respecto… -Dijo Norte tomando las tarjetas.

-Buenos días -Dijeron los dos policías retirándose del hogar.

-Bueno todo parece estar arreglándose pero Jamie nunca me has dicho que tenías un primo lejano. –Pregunto Piper confundida que también había salido de la cocina detrás de los policías.

-Es que nunca recordé contártelo. –Sonrió falsamente Jamie –Oh. amor tenemos que terminar de preparar las maletas.

-Oh, es cierto pero ven a ayudarme…

-Si, espérame un minuto que hablo con mis parientes.

Piper sonrió y subió las escaleras tranquilamente.

-¿Porque las maletas? ¿Se irán? –Se alarmo Jack.

-Pues sí, es una segunda luna de miel con Piper, -Dijo Jamie algo sonrojado –Pero teníamos el problema de no encontrar niñera para los niños, le pedimos a mi hermana y no podía, por suerte mejor dicho por mala suerte están ustedes para hacerlo así mientras tienen donde quedarse. ¿Les agrada la idea?

-Claro que si, además Jamie tiene razón debemos quedarnos aquí. –Dijo Norte convenciendo a los demás.

-Bueno, iré a ayudar a mi esposa, -Dijo Jamie subiendo las escaleras.

Cuando todos se relajaron por un momento volviéndose a sentar en su lugar, excepto Conejo que pudo ver que la puerta de la cocina se abría saliendo Jenn, que ella al primero que vio fue a él. En ese preciso instante que sus miradas se cruzaron ambos sintieron electricidad en todo su cuerpo, Conejo solo le sonrió.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo. –Solo pudo decir eso, pero cuando Jenn iba a contestar Tooth emocionada la interrumpió.

-¡Hija! –Grito Tooth emocionada, abrazándola fuerte mientras ella seguía sin entender nada. Pero sintió una hermosa sensación de bienestar.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Apenas pregunto la sonrisa de todos se borro.

-Oh si claro, mi nombre es Anne, soy tu madre cariño –La joven la miraba desconcertada a esa persona que decía ser su madre.

-¿Mi madre?

-Sí, mi pequeña. –Sonrió Tooth acariciando su mejilla derecha.

-¿Y ustedes son? –Miro a los demás que ya se habían parado de sus lugares nuevamente.

-¿Qué te parece si nos presentamos? Así capaz puedas recordarnos. –Dijo Norte

-De acuerdo…

Tooth se separo de ella quedando al lado de Jack nuevamente tomándolo de la mano que igual que ella estaba nervioso.

-Bueno él es Jack y ella Anne Frost son tus queridos padres. –Ambos sonrieron y Jenn también sonrió como respuesta.

-Él es tu tío Sandy hermano de Jack. –Rápidamente Sandy escribo en sus notas "Me alegra verte otra vez querida sobrina"

-Para mí también. –Dijo sonriendo la niña.

-Bueno, el es tu mejor amigo Aster Bunnymund.

Jenn fijo su mirada en aquel chico de brazos cruzados, que acabo de ver anteriormente y sintió que movió todo su mundo que tenia mirada rebelde y unos hermosos ojos verdes que le hacían sentir la misma sensación que sintió hace unos momentos. Conejo solo movió su cabeza sonriéndole.

-Y finalmente yo soy Nicholas pero prefiero que me llames abuelo, y soy el padre de Jack.

-¿Y qué te parece tu amada familia? –Dijo Jamie bajando con un par de maletas seguido por los niños que lo ayudaban llevando dos maletas más.

-Bien… eso creo... –Respondió Jenn.

-¡Tío Jack! –Gritaron los niños abrazando a Jack.

-¿Tío? ¿Es pariente de usted?–Pregunto Jenn confundida hacia Jamie.

-Si si es que a los niños les encanta decirle tío, siempre fue más eso para ellos que un pariente lejano ¿verdad?

-Si si eso pasa –Dijo Norte mientras Jack le decía algo al oído a los niños –Niños no digan nuestra verdadera apariencia frente a Jenn.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es un secreto que luego se los diré.

-Jamie ya tenemos que irnos o perderemos el avión. –Dijo Piper señalando un taxi afuera esperando.

-Oh si - Jamie junto con su esposa iban y venían con maletas dejándolas en el auto.

-Listo –Dijo triunfante mientras el conductor del taxi volvía a su asiento y Piper le daba instrucciones a Tooth.

-Bueno estos son los horarios de permisos para televisión o dormir y hasta cuanto tiempo pueden estar en la computadora. –Le dijo dándole una hoja con varias reglas.

-De acuerdo. –Dijo Tooth sonriendo.

-Creo que nada más y muchas gracias por cuidarlos. Y sobre todo mucha suerte con su hija. –Dijo de manera sincera la señora Bennet saludando a cada uno, entrando al taxi. Pero antes lleno de besos a sus hijos que se reían.

Ahora le tocaba despedirse a Jamie.

-Bueno espero que tengan mucha suerte con Jenn.

-Eso espero Jamie –Jack le dio un apretón fuerte de manos pero Jamie prefirió darle un abrazo rápido.

-Bueno cuídense. Y ustedes dos pequeños. –Se agacho mirando a sus hijos. – ¿Mantengan el secreto si? –Los niños asintieron abrazándolo.

-Los voy a extrañar pórtense bien.

Se paro y saludo con su mano subiéndose al taxi que se alejaba. Casi instantáneamente pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre Burguess.

-¡Nieve! –Gritaron los niños saliendo hacia afuera saltando bajo la nieve.

-¡Ven tío Jack! ¡Juguemos! –Le grito la niña sonriente.

-¡Allá voy! –Iba a sacarse el prendedor cuando Norte lo sostuvo a tiempo. El joven se detuvo pero igual se fue a disfrutar de la nieve con los niños, aunque no tenía sus poderes aun así podía realizar perfectas bolas de nieve. No había mucha nieve pero si la suficiente para hacer algunas.

Jenn los miraba desde la ventana, Mientras Norte junto con Sandy, se sumaban a la diversión de Jack y los niños, que todos juntos jugaban en la nieve.

-¿Por qué no te unes? –Pregunto Tooth mirándola.

-No lo sé. Realmente no tengo ganas de eso.

-¿Segura?

-Si –Sonrió falsamente Jenn

-Cuando quieras ve –Dijo ella saliendo afuera no jugó pero se apoyo contra un árbol mirándolos.

Jenn seguía mirando sin percatarse en ningún momento que Aster seguía detrás suyo apoyado contra la escalera.

-Qué extraño tu solías amar la nieve.

Jenn se sobresalto volteándose.

-Si andas por ahí ¿por qué no avisas? –Dijo ella asustada.

-Tú haces lo mismo… Siempre. –Dijo Aster acercándose a ella, quedando a su lado sonriéndole. –A mí tampoco me agrada la nieve y el frio.

-¿Eso explica, porque estas vestido como si fuera primavera?

-Digamos que si, aunque a veces debo soportarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-La mejor pregunta seria, ¿por quién? –La miro a los ojos.

-¿Por quién?

-Por ti. –Su mirada era más significativa para ella, esa mirada con aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que la hizo estremecerse por completo. Bajo la mirada completamente avergonzada.

Conejo no supo porque pero esa reacción la disfruto, sonriendo de manera picara, la sensación extraña que siempre tenía le estaba comenzando a gustar. Pero quería que ella sea la Jenn que conocía de nuevo así que.

-¿Qué esperas? vamos a divertirnos. –La tomo de la mano llevándola afuera donde jugó con los demás riéndose. Un momento ya cansada se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa, mirándolos a todos uno por uno.

Primero observo a sus padres, Jack parecía un buen hombre y sobre todo muy aniñado al jugar con los demás. Su madre Anne que los miraba apoyada contra un árbol parecía seria pero por su manera de abrazarla y hablarle parecía muy cariñosa.

Su abuelo parecía muy amigable y sobreprotector con todos, su tío aunque no hablara parecía que era el que tenia las palabras justas. Y por ultimo estaba Aster esa persona que le hizo temblar ¿por qué hacía sentirla así?. Sin embargo apenas estaba conociendo a los Frost.

_**{Bueno esto ha sido decimo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Digamos que aquí fue más la primera impresión que le ocasionó a Jenn de cada uno de su familia. En el capitulo siguiente seguirá conociendo más a su familia. Sobre todo a Conejo. Por favor dejen sus Reviews y otra cosa a todos los que tengan Twitter denle seguir a este LINK: **_ /SolitaSan _**. Ayer decidí hacerme una cuenta de Twitter donde publicare curiosidades de la fic, dibujos y cosas así. Si le dan seguir les voy a estar muy agradecida. Muchas Gracias por todo.**_

_**Atte.: Solita-San}**_

**RESPUESTAS:**

**LADI JUPITER: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, y sobre todo que te guste Conejo. ;) Bueno ahora veo tus dibujos. ;) Espero que te guste este capítulo también. :D

**foreverbelieve17: **Aquí estoy viernes al fin. Espero que te guste. Si cuesta imaginarse a Jack con lentes pero es posible. :D Espero que te guste este capítulo.

** : **Muchas Gracias por ser mi fan me llena de felicidad, y cuesta creerlo también. Solo hago lo que me gusta, y si aquí al fin es viernes. :D Espero que lo disfrutes mucho. ;)

**xenasucrette: **Muchas Gracias por comentar. Perdona por responderle en el capítulo 10 y no en el anterior es que tu comentario no me apareció antes. :( Pero espero que hayas disfrutado estos capítulos. :D

**Richelieu1992: **¿Quien sabe que sucederá? ;) Espero que te haya gustado mi vida. Beso. :D

**ImaginationMai: **Aquí nos leemos. :D Si es difícil imaginárselos como humanos pero te acostumbraras. ;) Espero que te guste también este capítulo. :D

**Cleopatra VIII: **No te preocupes a todos nos ocupa la escuela. :P Y me alegra que te haya el aspecto humano de todos. Mi favorito personal es Conejo en humano, pero Jack no pierde su encanto. ;) Espero que te guste este capítulo también. :D

**+NOTA:**

Algo que me he olvidado aclarar con respecto al aspecto de Jack humano. Bueno recuerdan que Jack tiene un cayado. Y se preguntaran ahora, ¿dónde está cuando se transforma en humano?

Pues verán, su cayado es como un accesorio entonces como humano su accesorio son sus lentes. El porqué elegí que sean lentes es muy simple, para Jack su cayado es como una parte de él indispensable que nunca suelta y siempre lo tiene con él.

Y las personas que usan lentes lo sabrán, que sin ellos no podrían ver, entonces es una parte de ellos. Por eso Jack usa lentes para poder ver lo lindo del mundo.

Finalmente por si se lo preguntaron también, la verdad no uso lentes aunque creo que mi vista ya está disminuyendo un poco, lamentablemente, quizás empiece usar y entienda más a Jack. Bueno así muchas gracias por leer y no se olviden de seguir mi Twitter. Besos a todos que ustedes son mi inspiración para seguir.


	11. Aviso (Cambio de Fecha de Publicación)

**+AVISO.**

**{Quiero informarles que se ha cambiado el día de publicación de la fic, he decidió subirlos ahora los sábados. Debido a una causa de que se me ha roto mi laptop así que no tengo el tiempo como antes para escribir. Ya que uso ahora mi computadora familiar, y son dos horas o una al día. Y saben que ese tiempo es muy poco para escribir. Así que por eso he cambiado los días de publicación pero no se preocupen mañana si subiré el capítulo 11 de la fic. Y podría ser también un ONE-SHOT de los tantos que estoy haciendo. Mil perdones de verdad. Pero no iba a llegar a subirlo hoy viernes y si escribo de manera apurada no quedara de la mejor manera expresada. Porque ustedes se merecen lo mejor y me gusta corregir varias veces los capítulos así no se quedan con ninguna duda al leerlos. Además las Respuestas de los Reviews estarán en el capítulo que publico mañana, las de hoy, y las del capítulo 10. De verdad les pido perdón de corazón y espero que me entiendan. Muchas Gracias a todos los que leen la fic, los ONE-SHOTS y dejan sus Reviews y Favoritos. Me llena de mucha alegría y gracias ustedes crezco día a día en lo que más me gusta. Desde ya muchas gracias y perdón. **

**Atte.: Solita-San}**


	12. ¿Damos Un Paseo?

_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS & WILLIAM JOYCE RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? En esta ocasión les traigo el onceavo capítulo. Que digamos que aquí Jenn y Conejo se conocerán más. Y sumado a una divertida escena de un par más. Sin adelantos. Espero que les guste. Muchas Gracias por leer. Disfrútenlo.**_

"_**¿Damos Un Paseo?"**_

_**~ .Capitulo Once. ~**_

Jack mientras se divertía con los niños puedo percatarse de que Jenn estaba sola sentada en las escaleras. Entonces decidió hacer algo para que se siguiera divirtiendo. Tomo un poco de nieve formando una perfecta bola de nieve tirándosela justo en su cara.

-¡Oye! –Ella se quito la nieve de la cara sin pensar dos veces en devolvérsela a Jack. Uniéndose una vez más a jugar con todos.

Mientras Conejo se acerco a Tooth que seguía riéndose por las caídas de Jenn o Jack, o juntos. Él joven se apoyo en el árbol cerca de ella.

-Al menos logre que salga afuera.

-Si… Tengo tanto miedo de que no nos recuerde nunca. –Dijo Tooth con congoja en su voz.

-No pierdas la esperanza Tooth…

-Lo sé Conejo. Solo te pediré una cosa que siempre te he pedido.

-Que la cuide…

-Eso y algo mas…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ayúdala a descubrir sus sentimientos. –Le sonrió que hizo sonrojar a Conejo mucho. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de tal cosa? –Y los tuyos.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Bien que lo se –Sonrió la mujer –Iré a preparar la cena. –Camino hacia la casa pero no fue sola Jack la siguió que la abrazo por la espalda.

-¿Qué sucede amor? –Le pregunto Tooth a Jack.

Él solo suspiro.

-Se que estas preocupado, también lo estoy. Pero debemos ser fuertes por ella, ¿sí? –Se volteo mirándolo tiernamente acariciando delicadamente su mejilla. –Tú mismo me lo dijiste antes.

-Lo sé. –La miro sonriendo pero una sonrisa tranquilizadora que solo ella lograba. Pero él obviamente no se podía resistir a aprovechar el momento de que estén los dos solos en la casa en ese instante así que la tomo más fuerte de la cintura con una sola mano y la que tenia libre acaricio la mejilla de ella suavemente que casi le hizo cosquillas. Se acerco a ella dándole un suave beso en sus labios y ella como rápida respuesta lo abrazo de los hombros dándose un suave beso que paso a uno muy apasionado.

Que digamos que hubiera pasado a otra etapa si los niños, junto con Norte y Sandy. Sumados Aster y Jenn no los hubieran interrumpido entrando por la puerta, que se quedaron congelados sin saber cómo actuar.

Norte mirando la situación tosió fuerte, que de inmediato hizo separar a la pareja enamorada completamente rojos de la vergüenza.

-Eh… ¡Tengo que preparar la cena! –Dijo Tooth dando un mínimo salto como queriendo volar pero recordó que no tenia mas sus alas, al caer sobre la alfombra.

-¿Estás bien amor? –Pregunto Jack acercándose a ella acercándole su mano para que se levante.

-Si si eh... me voy… -Literalmente salió corriendo de allí hacia la cocina cerrando la puerta.

Todas las miradas ahora se posicionaron en Jack.

-Eh galán, te buscábamos porque los niños querían seguir jugando y tu eres el único que lo hace más divertido. –Dijo Aster de brazos cruzados disfrutando a más no poder la vergüenza de Jack. –Aunque creo que te divertías en otra cosa.

-¿Pues que esperan aquí? ¡Vamos a jugar! –Dijo Jack que literalmente los empujo a todos hacia afuera.

Y así siguieron los juegos hasta que descendió el sol de la tarde, dándole paso a la luna. Tooth estuvo casi todo ese tiempo encerrada en la cocina, no era que le fuera complicada cocinar es que quería quedarse allí.

Realmente en su vida pasada como humana siempre fue la mejor cocinera para su familia. Le gustaba mucho hacerlo así que esa vez era como recordar viejos tiempos. Finalmente salió de la cocina avisándoles a todos que ya estaba lista la cena.

Los niños junto con Sandy y Norte jugaron una carrera a subir las escaleras para ver quien llegaba primero a lavarse las manos. Aprovechando el momento Jack se escabullo entrando en la cocina. Dejando solos a Aster y Jenn en la sala. Que ella había visto a su padre ir a la cocina.

-Vaya mis padres sí que son amorosos uno con el otro.

-Siempre lo fueron, ¿pero te cuento un secreto?

-Claro.

-Tu madre siempre gusto de Jack desde hace mucho tiempo. –Digamos que unos 300 años desde que el comenzó su vida como espíritu solitario. –Pero nunca se animo a decirle.

-¿Y como terminaron juntos?

-Pues digamos que Norte sabia todo de ambos, y les dio un empujoncito dejándolos solos una Navidad hace 20 años.

-Ahora entiendo que hacen cuando se los deja solos. –Dijo Jenn pensativa.

Mientras tanto en la cocina Tooth terminaba de servir la rica cena para llevarla al comedor. Pero Jack la detuvo tomando la bandeja llevándola él.

-Una reina no debe hacer esto, permítame su majestad. –Dijo sonriente Jack colocando la cena en el medio de una larga mesa.

-Gracias. –Sonrío Tooth volviendo hacia la sala para llamar a los demás. Que justo bajaban Sandy y Norte con los niños. –La cena esta lista pasen al comedor.

Todos hicieron caso omiso sentándose en su lugar respectivo correspondiente como era antes pero estaban incluido Jackson que él estaba al lado de Jack y Pippa al lado de Jenn.

Durante la cena Jenn se mantuvo muy callada mirándolo detenidamente a todos cuando hablaban, excepto Aster no podía mantenerle la mirada. El silencio que ella provocaba lo preocupo a él.

Mientras Jack y Tooth juntaban los platos, Norte llevo a los niños a dormir y Jenn pidió si podía irse a dormir también, Tooth asintió dejándola, al subir se cruzo con Norte que bajaba, se ve que dormir a los niños no fue tan difícil ya que estaban muy cansados de jugar todo el día.

-Buenas noches abuelo. –Dijo Jenn llegando a su habitación.

-Buenas noches Jenn.

Él volvió al comedor donde estaban todos preocupados.

-En la cena estuvo muy callada. –Dijo Tooth sentándose en la mesa ya limpia.

-Si como que nos analizaba a cada uno. –Dijo Aster ya parado cruzado de brazos.

-¿Creerá que somos su familia? –Dijo Jack preocupado.

-Claramente sí, pero tardara en tomar confianza. –Dijo Norte entrando.

-¿Y cuál es el plan ahora Norte?

-Pues hoy mientras jugaban tiraron este folleto. –Lo dejo en la mesa. Era un folleto que decía "Festividades Folklóricas".-Jack lo tomo para leerlo.

-Aprende sobre las festividades más conocidas y los que la provocan. En el museo de Burguess, gran inauguración. ¿Qué es esto?

-Pues lo que nosotros hacemos son Festividades Folklóricas, pues así le dicen los humanos, entonces he tenido la idea de llevar a Jenn allí por si recuerda algo, de alguna manera. Tenemos muy poco tiempo, amigos. ¿Están todos de acuerdo?

Todos se encontraban de acuerdo y nadie protesto.

Rápidamente todos se fueron a "dormir" por así decirlo en realidad todos fueron hacer sus labores como guardianes, no podían abandonar mucho tiempo lo que eran. Cuando se apagaron las luces de la casa. Jenn bajo las esclareas silenciosamente apoyándose contra la ventana a mirar como caía la nieve nocturna.

Detrás de ella un hoyo se abrió saliendo Conejo de él, al mirarla rápidamente se coloco su prendedor volviendo a su forma humana.

-Creo que no soy el único que no puede dormir. –Dijo Aster detrás de ella, otra vez asustándola.

-¿Otra vez? Déjame de asustar. –Dijo sin levantar la voz demasiado.

-Ya me divierte hacerlo, ahora entiendo cuando lo hacías. –Le sonrío.

-Oye, ¿no te fuiste a tu casa?

-Pues no es que mis padres se fueron de vacaciones, y me invitaste a quedarme contigo mientras te acostumbrabas al lugar.

Ella solo sonrío volviendo su vista a la nieve.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En que trato con todas mis fuerzas poder recordarlos y lo veo tan imposible. -Bajo su mirada con un dejo de tristeza.

-Nunca pierdas la esperanza. -Tomo su mentón levantando su mirada que hizo sonrojar mucho a Jenn.

Conejo rápidamente noto que a él también se le ponían rojas las mejillas, y ahora no tenia pelo para ocultarlo. Soltó su mentón delicadamente para luego ofrecerle la mano.

-¿Damos un paseo?

Ella sonrió tomándolo de la mano, salieron silenciosamente de la casa sin antes abrigarse un poco más.

-¿A dónde iremos? –Pregunto Jenn curiosa y en voz baja.

-Mmm... -Aster miro el lago capaz si la lleva por allí recuerde algo.

-Sigamos el sendero. -Camino por él, seguido por ella.

-¿Y hace cuanto tiempo que somos amigos exactamente? -Pregunto Jenn para romper un poco el silencio que la verdad con él la ponía muy incómoda.

-Digamos que unos... 12 años para ser exactos. -Le sonrió.

-Entonces nos conocimos muy pequeños ¿verdad?

-Algo así.

-¿Y cómo fue?

-Pues fue en... -Conejo pensó rápidamente tenía que hacer con la verdadera historia pasarla a una realidad mas creíble de como se conocieron. -Fue un día de Pascua.

-¿Pascua? ¿Y que estábamos recogiendo huevos de pascua?

-Sí, pero a ti te gustaba más que guardarlos, sentarte y pintarlos.

-Pero si los que se buscan en el parque ya están pintados.

-Si... Pero llevabas tus propios huevos blancos para pintarlos y ayudar al Conejo de Pascua a regalar más huevos para los niños. Que por cierto estaban pintados maravillosamente. -Le sonrió.

-Así que, ¿me gusta pintar huevos de Pascua?

-Exactamente, además es tu festividad favorita del año.

-¿Además de Navidad?

-Navidad viene segundo. -Aster frunció el seño. Norte siempre metiéndose en su festividad.

Jenn solo sonrió deteniéndose mirando el Lago, desapareciendo su sonrisa.

-¿Que sucede?

-Aquí… desperté sin memoria. -Suspiro ella sintiendo un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho y que le faltaba un poco el aire, volteándose para regresar a casa.

Pero Aster la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-Oye espera, ¿a dónde vas?

-No me gusta estar aquí, siento como una opresión en el pecho. -Dijo sintiendo como sus ojos se volvían cristalinos dejando ver prontas lágrimas.

Aster la miro sin entender pero un brillo dorado que se veía sobre su ropa le llamo más la atención. Ella apretaba justo donde estaba ese brillo como si tuviera una gran pena en su corazón.

-De acuerdo, mejor volvamos.

Volvieron sin hablar pero no era necesario, Conejo la tomo de la mano apretándola fuerte. Que hizo quitar rápidamente ese dolor a Jenn y mágicamente desaparecer ese brillo.

-¿Aster? -Ella se detuvo en la entrada.

-¿Si? -Le dijo él mirándola.

-Realmente no te conozco o mejor dicho no te recuerdo. Pero... ya siento que te vuelvo a querer. -Dijo sonriente y sonrojada entrando a la casa.

A Conejo la vergüenza le subió por sus mejillas, entrando algo lento a la casa volteándose a ver la luna.

-Por favor ayúdanos…-Dijo mirándola fijo volviendo a entrar a la casa.

_**{Bueno esto ha sido el onceavo capitulo. Espero que se hayan reído al leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo en la parte de Jack y Tooth. Un poco de humor no viene nada mal. Bueno empecemos con las aclaraciones. Como dije antes en el aviso que publique ayer desde ahora subo capítulos los sábados. Capaz lo cambie nuevamente a los viernes pero será por tiempo indefinido, si se puede arreglar mi laptop. Espero que no los haya defraudado. Bueno como siempre muchísimas gracias por leer. Dejen sus opiniones y que les pareció la escena de romance de Jack y Tooth. Y la de Jenn con Conejo. ¿Que será ese brillo dorado? Besos y Muchas Gracias. **_

_**Atte.: Solita-San}**_

**RESPUESTAS:**

**ImaginationMai:** Si aunque ahora que uso menos la computadora no afecta tanto mi vista como antes. Eso espero. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y si hoy hubo más ConejoXJenn. ;)

** :** Bueno lamentablemente serán ahora los sábados, pero espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Cuídate tú también. :D

**LADI JUPITER:** Ya llego la continuación esta vez sí. Espero que te haya gustado mucho. :D

**foreverbelieve17:** Aquí la sigo. ;) Espero que te haya gustado. :D

**Richelieu1992:** Gracias amigo siempre con lindas palabras. Espero que te guste este capítulo también. :D

** :** Me alegra que se sumen más lectores. :D Y gracias por las lindas palabras, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que te haya gustado. :D

**Cleopatra VIII:** Aquí llego el siguiente capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado. Y creo que Tooth piensa igual que tu. ;)

**+NOTA:**

Se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea. Porque no le ponen nombre a la pareja de Jenn y Conejo o como Aster. Ejemplo: Vieron que muchas parejas de famosos tienen sus nombre o apellidos combinados y así se los reconoce mas. Aunque a la pareja de Jack con Tooth se le dice Rainbow Scone. Para mí son FrosTooth. ¿Ustedes que opinan? Súmense a esa idea, será como un pequeño juego. Y luego en el próximo capítulo en su comentario voten el que más le gusto. Nos vemos el sábado que viene.


	13. Aviso (Novedades y Sorpresas)

**+AVISO.**

**{Esta vez quiero informarles que se acerca el gran final para la fic solo faltan 4 capítulos. Y como quiero terminarlos a todos así los publico todos juntos, como una especie de especial o una maratón. Así no tienen que esperar tanto, y será un viernes aun no decido cual, estoy ocupada y con poco tiempo en la computadora. Pero espero que sea prontito. Así que estén atentos y como otra sorpresa les informo que habrá secuela ya está preparándose en el horno también. Por eso estoy en falta y desaparecida este tiempo. Perdonen que no publique pero prefiero darles ese regalo de todos los capítulos finales juntos. Y el viernes siguiente de ese donde pase el final, publicare el tráiler de la secuela. La respuesta a sus comentarios los dejare en el Trailer, pero quiero que comenten cada capítulo como siempre, así se que le gusto y que no. ¿Y ahora díganme que les pareció estas sorpresas? Gracias a todos por leer mi fic, mil disculpas por la tardanza pero ya serán recompensados. De nuevo muchas gracias y estén atentos a la gran maratón. Besos.**

**Atte.: Solita-San}**


End file.
